Zoran Stories: To Love a Princess
by BlackWingedAngel776
Summary: A Zoran Story of Shade and his journey to find his true destiny, and he must jump seemingly impossible hurdles to complete the goddesses of Hyrule's bidding. Newly changed to support the newer chapters. At risk of being closed... We need 20  Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Chapter One:_

_Coming of Age_

_Part One:_

_The Dive into Love_

_Every year there is a time when the young are presented in a 'Coming of Age' Ceremony, where they are celebrated and enjoy their first steps into adulthood. _

_The Zoras believe firmly in the choosing of the Princesses Groom at her 'Coming of Age' Ceremony with the other Zoras. Only a small handful of the young male Zora have a chance to be eligible to become the King of the Zora. _

_This is the story about one of the young Zora, and tonight is both his Ceremony, and Princess Ruto's…_

Shade peeks out of his chamber door, sighing with relief when he sees no one in the corridors. "Good," Shade said in the middle of his previous sigh, "They are all probably out diving for the Ceremony's buffet… Hopefully there isn't anybody guarding Lord Jabbu-Jabbu…"

He ran swiftly and silently from his room to the Royal Chamber, sneaking behind the throne where the King usually sat and running to where Lord Jabbu-Jabbu's shrine was.

"Where is he?" He wondered impatiently, looking around Jabbu-Jabbu's lake. Then, like an arrow, it hit him. "Oh yes! I remember now, Lord Jabbu-Jabbu needs a sacrifice of a fish… I think I still have one here…" He pulled out a bottle filled with fresh water and a medium sized fish. "Oh Great Jabbu-Jabbu, please take this offer, in exchange for you to hear my wish."

A rumbling sound came from the deep part of the lake, and emerged a gigantic fish-like animal. It let out a growl, and Shade understood. He poured the fish out, and the animal sucked it into his mouth, and closed its mouth, being quiet. He knew Jabbu-Jabbu was listening. This was the most opportune time to ask Jabbu-Jabbu for the favor.

"Oh Great Jabbu-Jabbu, please give me the slightest chance of being chosen as Princess Ruto's betrothed… I would do anything to be hers, because, Lord Jabbu-Jabbu, I am in love with her."

The fish god looked at Shade, sizing him up it seemed, and then opened its mouth wide and bellowed. Shade did not know whether he granted his wish or denied it. He still bowed low and said, "Thank you, Oh Great Jabbu-Jabbu," And then left.

On his way back, he heard noises in the walkway leading to the Royal Chamber, so Shade ran into the passageway to the diving waterfall, and jumped.

The fall seemed to take hours. Shade felt a strange gaze on him as he fell, and he looked up to see Ruto looking at him. He blushed a navy blue and then realized he was parallel to the water, and then tried to pull it in for a cannon ball, but couldn't do it fast enough and did a belly flop. He remembered what he had to do and swam out to Lake Hylia.

A few hours passed, and the moon was already set high in the sky. Shade was sitting on the shore of Lake Hylia, waiting until the Ceremony to show back up. He was immersed in thoughts of how he mustve looked to the Princess, and how much he screwed up.

"Maybe he didn't grant my wish… Maybe I am not destined to be with the Princess…" he said, looking at the calm waters of the lake. If he weren't so far into his thoughts of failure, he would have heard her come out of the water and sit beside him. "I screwed up, didn't I?" he asked himself, but she answered.

"Not necessarily," her soft, warm and welcoming voice kept him from jumping. However he did look over to see the beautiful Princess Ruto. His eyes went wide and he stood up fast and bowed low.

"You're Highness," Shade said, once again blushing like he had when he had failed at diving. "I did not know you were here…"

"Oh but didn't you? Your mind was most definitely on me." Ruto said, winking. "I heard so with my own ears."

Shade blushed a deeper blue. "What all did you hear?" He was scared she heard his hopes of being with her.

"From you screwing up to now, but not much, I assume?" She said with a giggle. "I hope you mean that little dive you did… You made me laugh."

"I—" his voice caught. "I was diving, then I saw you and…"

She giggled again, then said with a sigh, "Well I am flattered. I do not believe you have introduced yourself, Zoran."

"Of course! Where are my manners?" He bowed low and said with as much pride as he could, "I am Shade Surfstalker."

"Surfstalker? Oh, youre the boy that the admiral wont stop talking about." She blushed a little, making Shade's stomach overflow with the 'butterflies'.

"Good things, I hope?" He silently cursed himself. _Good things, I hope? I sound completely asexual!_

The Princess apparently found this funny and giggled so much Shade had the overwhelming urge to fun for the hills, and the Princess read his body language like a book. "You know, Shade…" Her eyes shone like the crystals deep inside the Zoran City. "You ARE kind of cute…"

He blushed so brightly he thought he would catch on fire.

_Chapter One:_

_Coming of Age_

_Part Two:_

_The Ceremony_

About an hour after Shade had his moment with the Princess, he was sitting in his chamber, pondering their conversation. Just then, he heard the ceremonial music. Drums and flutes filled the air, and Shade knew he had to leave his chamber. The walls of the underground city were clad with blue tapestries adorned with the Royal Seal. The walkway was paved with a substance that seemed silvery.

The ceremonial drums grew louder, and the cheering of the older Zora became even louder. Shade grew restless, and couldn't wait to get to the ceremony. He thought more about who the Princess would choose, and the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced she wouldn't choose him. It just wasn't possible.

"SHADE!" the voice jostled him out of his thoughts, and he looked around. He was already at the ceremony, and the Zorans around him were looking irritated. He could almost hear their thoughts. _That idiot… Not answering when the King called his name the first time… And why does the Princess keep looking at him? … Probably thinking about how stupid he is… _The thought made him shudder, then come to realize his subconscious had pointed something out. The Princess _was_ looking at him. Quite intently, as a matter of fact.

"Now, as all of you know, you are at the proper age to become adult Zoran. Also, since this is not only your ceremony, but my daughter's as well, she will pick one of the males to be her husband. That lucky chosen will have the privilege to earn my blessing." The King Zora hummed, every now and then kicking his legs. "There will be three trials, each one harder than the other. Be prepared for anything."

The tension was unbearable. Shade couldn't help but fidget, every bone in his body screaming out to yell. He would have done anything… Everything he wanted, all of his hopes, his dreams, his wish to Jabbu-Jabbu… In his mind, it was do or die.

"You." She pointed to one of the Zorans, and the one next to him said,

"Me, You're Highness?" Shade's heart sank, his mind set at an all time low. "I am very surprised, but happy—"

"Not you," she laughed, "The one beside you."

"Me?" the one to the other side of the previous one piped up. "I am a woman."

"The other side! Shade!"

His heart leaped, his face went flush. He could barely breathe, much less form words. "Y-yes you're Highness?"

"I choose you."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Chapter Two:_

_The King's Trials_

_Part One:_

_Trial by Water_

Shade woke up slowly, and found himself groggy. Last night's party left him feeling sick.

"Ugh… Never again will I eat twenty pounds of fish," He groaned, rubbing his head. "I need to swim…"

After years of raising himself, he had found out that when he was sick, the best thing he could do for it is swim. It always made him feel better.

He began his three minute trek to the waterfall, and thought about what had happened the earlier day. _It all seems like a dream, _he thought, _I can't remember half of it, just sparse images._

While he was pondering, he felt a hard object hit the small of his back. He sprawled on the ground, but jumping back up almost instantly. There were two of the boys from last night standing there, looking at him as if he had done something to them.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Shade yelled at the two. "I didn't do shit to you, did I?"

"Actually," the bigger of the two said with a grunt, "You ruined our chances with the Princess. Now we are gonna kick your little blue ass."

_Awww man, _Shade sighed silently, _These fuckers wont leave me alone until they beat the shit out of me… What can I do?_

He struck a fighting pose, and braced himself for the punch that would never come. Since Shade had his eyes closed, he didn't see what made the two angry Zorans run away. After a second, he heard from beside him:

"Nobody messes with the Princesses betrothed," the voice made him almost jump out of his skin. Shade opened his eyes and looked around, to see Royal Zoran Guards towering over him. 

_Oh shit. Did I do something wrong?_

"Calm yourself, young hatchling." He said in mock reassurance.

_Hatchling? I'm not _that_ young!_

"What are you doing here?" Shade tried to hide his furiousness, but to no avail. It was easily read by the guard.

"To take you to your Trial. I trust you are ready?"

"I… Sure." Shade looked down, and followed the large Zoras.

He stood in the middle of a large pool that lay inside of a large outdoor arena, and looked up at King Zora, sitting next to Shade's bride-to-be, Ruto. He tried to keep his focus off of her, but it was very hard to do.

"Your first test, Shade Surfstalker, is the Trial of Water. You will have ten minutes to defeat this monster. It was captured inside Lord Jabbu-Jabbu's belly and raised to be the toughest water monster in existence."

Shade imagined a gigantic beast, but the animal that came out was not as big as he expected. The Wolfos that came out was merely eight feet tall. Then he paused, thinking.

_A Wolfos isn't connected to water, is he?_

"LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"

_Fuck._

The Wolfos spared no time running towards Shade. He dove out of the way as it hurdled towards him, and there was only one sentence going through his head.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

The Wolfos seemed to know every move Shade was going to make, and was on his heels no matter what he did. So he thought he would surprise the Wolfos and turn around to jump at it and slash its throat with his sharp arm fins, but it howled and pushed him back.

He had to think of a way he could get back at the Wolfos; to hit it, but it was too fast, too crafty. He would have to do something that beast wouldn't expect. He ran to the barrier, and jumped, pushing with his feet away from the wall and over the Wolfos. He had a split second to think, and to attack, so he did. He slashed at the monster's back, making it howl in anger and pain. He was filled with feelings of happiness and accomplishment, and cheered back at the crowd, who was going nuts. While he was celebrating, the crowd fell silent, and he stopped.

"What? What? Is it something I did?" he looked around at the crowd, and they were looking at something past him. "He… He's right behind me, isn't he?"

He slowly looked around, and found the Wolfos glaring at him.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit RUN, MOTHERFUCKER! _

He turned tail and bolted, feeling the animal's breath on the back of his neck all the way, so he kept running and running. He passed this beam a few times while running in circles around the stadium, and he got the craziest idea.

_Maybe if I run his ass into the pole, he will be knocked unconscious!_

He ran around a few more times, and dashed straight for the wood pole. He made sure the Wolfos was right behind him the entire time, and made sure he didn't know that he was going to smash him onto the pole.

Shade sidestepped, and turned to confront the Wolfos. It spared no time, and leaped straight for Shade's throat.

_Now or never,_ he thought, and ducked, letting the enemy slam into the pole headfirst, and it slumped to the ground, lying motionless. Shade turned around and held his arms up in victory; for he had won this trial. The crowd answered in cheer, and Shade couldn't be happier for himself. He felt himself THAT much closer to the love of his life, Princess Ruto.

_SNAP!_ The sound came from behind him, stopping all noise and stopping time itself.

_SHIT! The pole!_ He turned around, and saw the pole slowly arcing towards him, going to crush him. Something clicked in him, and he coiled up and launched off his feet, slashing at the pole with his left fin. He had no clue what told him to do this, but he thought it meant he could cut it or something. _SMACK!_ The sound of him hitting the thick wooden pole with his fin, and a splitting pain shot up his arm, making him scream in agony. Luckily, the spontaneous act of hitting the pole with his fin moved him out of the way ever so slightly; so when he fell to the ground, gripping his arm like it were about to fall off, the gigantic pole would miss him by centimeters.

_Looks like I'm lucking out today,_ Shade thought, and then blacked out.

_Chapter Two:_

_The King's Trials_

_Part Two:_

_Trial by Sea_

Shade had gotten into his pool (for those who don't know, pools are the Zora's beds) late that night, and had barely gotten a few hours sleep when someone walked into his cave, disturbing his sleep. He woke up to see the dark form standing over him.

_Now who the hell can be bugging me _this_ early?_

"Wake up," Suddenly, Shade was overcome. That voice! It was so soft, so sweet; he couldn't help but become enchanted by such a voice… "I have to talk to you, Shade."

"But… Who are—" he began, but the form, now obviously a female Zoran, interrupted him. Apparently, it was an urgent matter she spoke of.

"Just hush and follow me!" she said, and disappeared around the corner. Shade climbed clumsily out of the pool and staggered after her, still groggy.

_For the love of Jabbu-Jabbu! I've fucking lost her, not two seconds into this!_

He ran down the hall, looking down every turn and side corridor he could see, until after the fifteenth, he found her, just turning around the corner. He bolted down that hallway, and turned the corner; and found himself caught. The figure that had woken him up had captured him in her arms. Shade began to squirm and resist, but the figure stifled that with a kiss that could light up the night. He felt like he was going to melt; but a thought in the back of his head screamed folly. He loved Ruto, yet he was kissing this other Zoran! He must know who this person is…

"Who… Who are you?"

"Like you don't know, Shade?" Ruto smiled.

"Now, today's task is the… TASK BY SEA!" the King announced, and a roar of applause followed. "The young Zora must swim to the bottom of Lake Hylia, retrieve the Zora Sapphire from the bottom of the lake, and then return. BUT—" he paused, "There is something else lurking in Lake Hylia that this young Zora should be wary of… The offspring of the GARGANTUAN MASKED FISH, GYORG!"

That scared Shade more than everything. Not only did he have to locate a small, easily concealed sapphire, he had to defeat a giant fish that resembled a piranha. He looked over to Ruto, who was at her usual spot next to King Zora, and he remembered last night more vividly:

"_Why would you choose me?" Shade asked Ruto, still taken aback by the unveiling of her true identity. "I am but a common Zora. No more, no less."_

"_I don't know why, really. Something told me to pick you, and I did. But I guess the real reason I picked you was because—"_

"SHADE! MOVE YOUR ASS!" voices from the crowd pulled him out of his trance.

_FUCK! I wasted my time!_

He dove right into the Lake, thinking about Ruto the entire way from the ground, to when he hit the water. Once he did, he lost all thought of the night before, what his plans were for after he either lost or won this Trial, and anything else he might have been thinking. Nothing remained but:

_HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A BIG DAMNED FISH!_

The giant fish lunged for him, and Shade shot out of its way, looking for any weaknesses; alas, there did not seem to be any. He then saw it, there on its forehead, a giant horn.

_That's gotta be it, _Shade thought to himself, _if I can just break it off, I might be able to stand more of a chance._

He decided to try his previous move of knocking the opponent out by concussion, since it worked so nicely last time.

Shade got the fish's attention easily enough, and then swam right for a rock that lay on the bottom of the lake. The fish swung around and knocked Shade away from it with its tail.

_Great, this fish is turning _me_ into sushi! Might as well wrap myself in seaweed right now!_

Shade shook his head; such thoughts are not the best for coming out on top in this trial. He needed to focus on the one spot he thought was weak: the Horn.

_Alright, now I have a plan… I need to break off his horn. Once I do, he should be at my mercy._

Shade nodded to himself, and used all of his strength to lift a boulder and barreled himself towards the Gyorg.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, and it is a bit shorter than I wanted, if I didn't have to babysit kids, I would have a bit more. Hope you enjoyed it, and I will have Chapter 3 in a couple months, maybe less. Review, review, review peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Chapter 3:_

_The calm before the storm?_

Shade was resting up after the Second Trial, feeling happy that he had a five day break before the Third Trial, which still had not been named. Shade had gotten a lot more popular after the Trial by Sea; and for a good reason. He had impaled the rock on the Gyorg's head, and then kicked the rock so hard, it snapped off the Gyorg's horn. He felt that King Zora was rather impressed by this, despite his oath to silence of his opinion. He hadn't seen Princess Ruto since he had dove into Lake Hylia, and he began to worry about her. Of course, naturally his mind was lingering on her whereabouts while he had nothing better to do. He decided that night he was going to go clear his mind at the usual place he enjoyed going at night: Lake Hylia's shores.

It was there he rested for many hours, staring at the vast starry sky that covered this world, wondering why he had been blessed by being placed on the same planet as the Princess. He felt a wave of doubt, thinking that he would never have a chance to truly prove himself to the beautiful Princess Ruto. But as soon as those thoughts came, they left. For along the lakeside breeze came a scent so delicious and tantalizing that it could pull a Poe from its grave and make it dance with life. Shade opened his eyes and looked towards the origin of the scent, and saw exactly who he hoped he would see.

"Looks like you could use some company," Ruto said, smiling mischievously. "So I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you."

"Not at all," Shade sighed, patting to the spot next to him. He lay there, next to the beautiful Princess, and thought about what could happen in the next challenge the King planned for him.

"Something on your mind?" that voice broke through even the harshest flowing river. "You seem distant, Shade."

"I'm just…" He began, but somehow be couldn't say it.

"Thinking about the trials, huh?" Ruto finished, somehow knowing his troubles. "Yeah, being a Princess isn't the easiest, but I get through it. I think being my suitor; it's almost the same thing."

"But how do you do it? I almost got eaten alive by a giant fish that isn't even native to this area, had to find your marriage proposal gem, and before that, I almost got eaten alive by a Wolfos! Not to mention whatever else King Zora has planned for me, and I am almost too stressed out to do this!" Shade felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"But I picked you," Ruto said, a slight smile and blush appearing on her face, "because I knew you could handle it, and because…"

"Because?" Shade sat up and looked at Ruto, pure curiosity in his eyes. _It can't be because you love me… Don't say that, of all the things, please don't use that, I can't take that, don't you dare say—_

"Because I… Because I love you."

_DAMN!_

Now it was Shade's turn to blush, and he didn't know how to react. He had a feeling she would say that, but he didn't truly expect it. _And why would she love me, anyways? _An image of him landing a belly-flop back in Zora's Domain came back to him, and he chuckled. She followed the chuckle, and he wondered if she thought of the same thing.

"But… Why?" Shade wondered aloud, and Ruto blushed brighter.

"Don't insult me, Shade," Ruto said, and extended her hand, palm clenched. "I made my choice, and i'm never wrong. I love you, so you take this, or I will make you take it."

_What's in her hand?_ He peered over to it and she opened her palm, the Zoran Sapphire glimmering in the moonlight. _Is she… Proposing? _His face lit up in embarrassment, and he took her hand into his. She giggled, and kissed his cheek. Shade blinked. _Kiss her, jackass! She's all yours now!_

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips, the taste of seawater and the smell of the ocean overflowing his senses. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back. She followed; keeping their lips locked, and straddled him. He felt a new wave of emotion, and a movement from his genitals. Ruto's genitals seemed to dilate and grow into two lips of their own. Shade reached down and rubbed them gently, and they grew warm and wet. Ruto breathed down Shade's neck gently, humming into his ear. Shade slid a hand up her fully developed legs and gripped her soft, supple buttocks while teasing her genitals with a finger. She gasped, and clutched his shoulders, holding her body against his with ecstasy, her body undergoing small spasms of pleasure. Her light blue skin turned darker, and gave off warmth, along with a sort of pheromone that made Shade's genitals stand up, grazing Ruto's. She rubbed her warmed and sopping wet genitals on his, and instinct told Shade to slide his into hers. She began hyperventilating, shuddering in pleasure even more than before, and screamed into the night. He let his eyes roll into the back of his head while he bounced her on top of him, feeling her dripping wet genitals slide up and down his hardened and long genitals. He gripped her hips, and bounced her faster and harder, watching her breasts bounce in rhythm with his thrusts. She steadied herself on him by placing her hands on his chest, moving her rear to make his thrusts harder. Her buttocks jiggled with every slapping sound made from her rear hitting his legs. If Shade had looked down, he would have seen purple vaginal juices, and a violet cream-like substance that coated his genitals. Ruto was screaming and clawing his chest, creaming all over his genitals, and making Shade feel like he was going to explode into the starry night sky, and he himself screamed, so Ruto jumped off of him, wrapped her lips around his genitals, put her fingers between her legs, and began to suck his, and to caress her own genitals. Shade grabbed the ground next to him and completely came in her mouth. She moaned, and a bit of lavender cum squirted out of her own genitals, and swallowed the cum in her mouth.

The next morning, Shade woke up on the shores of Lake Hylia with Ruto laying on him. She looked angelic, laying there asleep. Shade knew that he didn't want to wake her, so he slipped out from under her ever-so carefully, and jumped into the lake. _They did a good job cleaning the lake from the second trial,_ Shade thought while he swam a little, _I wonder if the third trial will involve the Water Temple, or the Ice Temple, behind Jabbu-Jabbu? _He felt a little odd, as if something were amiss, so he swam up to the surface and saw Ruto up and standing on the edge of the water.

"Well hello there, dear Princess," Shade said, treading water effortlessly, "Did you sleep well?"

She said nothing, just stood there; looking like something hit her in the stomach.

"What happened?" Shade asked, pulling himself out of the water and running to her side. "Ruto, what happened?"

"The King…"

"Your father?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what then?"

"He wants to see you. Now."

Authors Note: Alright this is all I'm doing for this year, so this should be a good cliffhanger. Merry early Christmas, people, and I hope to see a bunch of reviews! Thank you to those who already reviewed, and my Xmas present to you guys is an extra long next chapter, I promise. Ill start working after Christmas and have it in once I hit 10 pages on Microsoft Word. What's next? If you can guess what's next, then you get a surprise! Laters, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Chapter 4:_

_Part One_

_On the King's Bequest_

"_Ruto, what happened?"_

"_The King…"_

"_Your father?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well, what then?"_

"_He wants to see you. Now."_

His mind was spinning with Ruto's reply. Had word spread that fast? Had there been someone that had seen them? What would the King do if he knew he had slept with the Princess? His head was swimming and it hurt. He had a feeling he was going to explode from anticipation, and the thoughts of the repercussions of his actions were doing him in even more. As he passed through Zora's Domain, the other Zoras were staring at him. That didn't do much to his over productive mind, and made him think of a beheading or hanging, or maybe even a stoning.

_Calm down, Shade… You don't know if it is even like that, yet. He might not know. Just try your best not to let it—_

"Hey Shade—"

"Okay, I admit it, I slept with the Princess!" Shade blurted at a hundred fathoms an hour, and immediately slapped himself in the gills mentally. _Way to go, dumbass._

"Eh?" The person that spoke to him asked, looking dumbfounded. "You what now?"

"Nothing!" Shade immediately recovered himself, trying to play it off like it was nothing. "Nothing at all!"

"I'm pretty sure you just said you slept with—"

"Nope! You must be getting blue gills; you're crazy!"

"I think you did, though—"

"Nah I don't think I did! I think you're hearing things!"

"Well, then… Good afternoon to you?"

"And to you!" and then Shade was off, with a speed in his step to hurry himself up to King Zora. He entered the chamber, bowed low, and addressed the King:

"O' King of the Zora, thou hast summoned me?" he said, as much of an ancient Hylian-Zoran accent as he could, to sound presentable to the King.

"Come off it, Shade. We both know you are at a point where you do not need to waste such conduct on a soon to be father-in-law," King Zora said, wiggling his skinny legs from where they lay off the side of the throne. Shade had to forcibly repress thoughts of: _Do his legs fall asleep under that weight, _and _How does he get from place to place?_

"Yes, King Zora. How silly of me." Shade felt stupid. _How silly of me, my ass! How stupid of a fucking answer can that be; how silly of me, indeed!_

"Now, we must speak about a very disturbing, yet pressing matter that has just been brought to my attention…" The King began.

_Most would think this would be an appropriate time to interrupt the story, at the point where you are most interested. Well, think of this interruption like your annoying friend who interrupts you and your special someone when you are just about to get some. In a way, this is exactly that, because I am leaving you without knowing what the next part is. _

"_But that's not productive!" You may say. But my answer is _DEAL WITH IT! _Cause I am going to explain this current situation Shade has found himself in, and how I have convinced you of what is going to probably happen. Now, I promise you a million dollars that you will never guess what happens next, and I say that because it came from the weirdest part of my mind. Now like I said before, I will explain. By leading you on to believe for a month or two and by getting you to read the stuff I just wrote, you think that Shade will get in trouble for fucking Ruto. Lets just wait and see what is going to happen! _

Shade felt like he was going to spill his guts all over the podium on which he stood. The King seemed to be laughing from this constant waiting.

"The Third and Final Trial," He kept on going, after a seemingly year-long wait, "Is one that all of the past kings, even I, have taken."

"What is the final trial?" Shade almost sighed aloud, now that he knew that the King was oblivious that Shade had sex with his daughter.

"The final trial is…" The King's whiskers wiggled, and so did his skinny, dangling legs. He opened his mouth to speak again, but a commotion came into the room.

"Father, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would anger you so," Ruto spouted, tears streaming down her face, her eyes dilated and sparkling with the tears. "I gave him the Sapphire, and proposed…"

"What are you talking about, my dear daughter?" The King was now focused on Ruto, not Shade.

_Uh-oh… She doesn't know that he doesn't know!_

"Ruto, everything has been explained—"

"Repeat yourself, darling Ruto," The King interrupted Shade, who was on the verge of a heart attack. _What the hell, Ruto! Damn, I wish I could communicate telepathically with her, but its not like this is a fairy tale story! I cant read peoples minds, nor can I talk to them through their minds! _

"Shade and I are getting married," Ruto began to explain, and King Zora held up a hand.

"Of course," He began, "After the third trial."

"But the thing is," She said, looking down, "I already gave him the Sapphire… And I have made the marriage complete."

"You don't mean you…" The King seemed shocked.

"Yes, I did, father… And I am in love with him."

The King looked at Shade slowly, as if dramatically, and said with (mock) anger, "YOUR THIRD TRIAL, IT WILL BE THE HARSHEST TRIAL EVER THOUGHT OF! TRIAL… BY… SCRUBBING!"

"No, father! Not that! That's too harsh!"

"Yes, he must scrub my back! And do a damn good job of it, too! And if he doesn't scrub my back to a sparkling clean state, he will never be allowed to marry you, and he will be hanged!"

Shade almost burst out with laughter, he was so amused. _Clean the Kings back? Bwahahahahaha! What a ridiculous trial! This is gonna be easy as fuck!_

The King swung around and lifted his shirt, and Shade almost began dry-heaving. There were things on King Zora's back he couldn't even identify. Some looked like puss-filled boils that had puss-filled boils with fungus growing on it.

_Oh fuck me in the gills… This is going to kill me._

He gulped hard; because he knew this was going to take a few years.

"Sir, what do I have to scrub your back with?" Talking for Shade was hard to do without puking his meals from the last week. "Do I have a large brush?"

The King nodded, and Ruto handed him the gigantic brush.

_Well… I just need some bleach, the force of twenty thousand strong Zora, and a mega-bomb. _

He stepped up to the King, and accepted his fate.

Two days passed, Shade continued to scrub the King's back, day or night. They had to move the King into an extra-large tub, which held a few toys the King liked to play with while he was being bathed. He had a few toy Stalfos, a rubber Goron he seemed to enjoy, and he giggled every time he squeezed his wind-up Kotake and Koume.

One more day passed, and Shade was almost unable to even move the brush he was supposed to scrub the King with. Over the three days he had been scrubbing, he gained fine muscle tone, and lost a good deal of weight. The King's back was quite clean, but there was one last layer of slimy film that separated the skin from being clean and from it being disgusting like it was.

_Only another hour or so… Then I can go to sleep… _Shade kept thinking to himself, and with one concluding stroke, the final bit of grime wiped itself from the King's skin. Shade fell backwards, dislocated his shoulder, and passed out due to exhaustion.

When he woke back up, he was in this new, large, extravagant pool. He wondered how he got there, and why his shoulder was sore. He looked beside him, and Ruto looked up at him, and kissed his lips profoundly, smiling with excitement.

"Good morning, my love," Ruto said, a minor blush appearing on her cheeks. "You were asleep for a week… My father almost cancelled our wedding."

_Our wedding? What is she saying? This must be a dream! I must have passed out due to the fumes of that bleach that crazy Lake Hylia Scientist gave me! _

"Shade…" Ruto said, slapping his face.

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Awww damn it!"

_I told you, you son of a bitch, it wasn't gonna be that easy… _

Shade was beginning to get irritated at his inner thoughts, and his dreams began to make more sense than reality did. One thing Shade did not even understand about himself was how he could tease himself into actually believing that he could get Ruto without working any harder for her. But somehow, he came to expect that from King Zora and he, deep, deep, down, knew that he wanted to marry Ruto. But there had to be a catch; King Zora had to have some sort of challenge hidden up his sleeve. But now it was time to gain consciousness once again.

_Part Two:_

_Something More_

He was surrounded by many maiden Zora, who were tending to his shoulder and his head, along with a couple other Zora in the corner, tending to some sort of garment, but it was both too crowded and not anywhere near completion for Shade to begin to think about what it could be. He tried to get up, but a sharp sting shot from his shoulder, and the maids shouted distinctly, and held him down. The pain made him pass back out; and nothing bothered him while he was in the pitch black of his subconscious.

"… You think he is gonna come out of it?" A voice said, leaking into the darkness of Shade's rest.

"Nah, he has been sitting there for a couple days, and the King says if he doesn't get up within the week, Ruto will have to choose another." Came another one.

"Well, if he doesn't wake up, I want a chance with her."

"Dude, you're too old for her! You're what, thirty six? She is almost eighteen!"

"But she is so HOT!" a little chuckle came from the first one. "I would do things to her that I could get beheaded for!"

"Dude, not so loud!" The second said, sounding alert. "What if this dude is screwing around with us and is hearing every word were saying?"

_Bingo, asshole._

Shade sneezed.

_Oh goddamn it._

"So he _is_ awake!"

"He heard, man! We could get in so much trouble!"

Shade thought it wouldn't be the smartest thing to lie there, now they knew he was awake. He sprang up, and grabbed the two by their throats, slamming both of them onto the table.

"Now, do you want to repeat what you said?" Shade growled.

"I told you, asshole," the second told the first, shooting glares at him.

"Well what do you expect? Ruto is a gem!"

"I don't deny that," Shade snarled, "But your words for your actions will be punished… Before the _KING_!"

"Oh shit!" the first yelled, eyes spreading wide. "Not the King! He will _kill _me!"

"My plans EXACTLY!" Shade said, "Maybe then you will understand my position as her _husband_."

"I didn't know! We were told your actual wedding ceremony would be in a couple weeks! We thought you were asleep."

"I told you, asshole," the second repeated, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just submit your head to the gallows already, will you?"

"Fuck you, Melvin!"

"At least i'm not named Florence!"

"Its not my fault i'm named Florence, it was my dad's idea!"

"Should we all call you Flo?"

"You're named after a retarded witch!"

"Your mom's a retarded witch!"

"She is your mom, too!"

"Fuck. You're right."

"I'm telling!"

"We wont live long enough for you to tell mom!"

"Fuck. You're right."

"Quit stealing my lines!"

"I'm older than you; I can do whatever I want!"

"Fuck you, were twins!"

"Damn it, now he knows!"

"Shut up, or he's gonna kill us here!"

_Good idea._

"He wont do anything without the King's order!"

_Wanna bet?_

"SHUT UP! Look at him; he's steaming!"

"He looks like a lobster!"

"You asshole!"

"Zora see, Zora do!"

"Who did you ever see be such an asshole?"

"You."

"Oh no you didn't, fuckface!"

"Yeah, I just went there!"

"Oh goddamn it, you're so annoying! You must have been the one mom wanted to get rid of!"

"Maybe then I'd make something of my life; maybe save the world!"

"Is _that_ your message? 'Send your kids out of home at young ages, they ALWAYS become big names and become HUGE successes!'"

"No, I am just saying, I heard of this Kokiri kid that was going around and doing shit by order of the Hylian Princess Zelda."

"Well, we will see how long that fucker lasts, wont we?"

"I think he will make it, whatever the Hylian Princess has planned."

"Whatever, I bet you some huge monster eats him up, or he will get lost, or he will get crushed by a giant boulder."

"Where have you been, Florence? Where do you hear these things?"

"I traveled to Hyrule's Market."

"When? You have always been in my sight!"

"… When… When you weren't looking."

"You are bullshitting me."

"Then how do I know about him?"

"You are delusional, Flo."

"Don't call me Flo, Mel!"

"Don't call me Mel!"

_For the love of… Do they ever shut up?_

Shade couldn't hear anymore, he was getting too annoyed, so he released them, and walked out of the room.

"Oh hey Shade," a random Zora he didn't know said, "I didn't know you were up. How are you?"

"I'm going through the worst mind fuck right now," Shade said, "Not to be rude, but back the fuck off please."

"Oh…"

"Sir," a Zora guard said crustily, "The King desires to see you."

"Good," Shade replied, "At least one person here can make some sense out of this crazy shit there is here…"

Authors Note:

So here is Chapter 4, your Christmas present from me. I hope you enjoyed it, because I did this right after I posted Chapter 3… Ill probably have Chapter 5 done by now, but I want to wait for a few more reviews. I need feedback! Also, I hope you enjoyed Melvin and Florence, they are my… Comedy relief when Shade isn't doing something ridiculous. Hope you enjoyed, and this is it, peeps! Laters!


	5. Chapter 5 Pt1

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Chapter 5:_

_Part One_

_Breaking Point_

"_Ruto, what happened?"_

"_The King…"_

"_Your father?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well, what then?"_

"_He wants to see you. Now."_

Those words echoed; Shade had a feeling that he would be talking to the King about certain desires his majesty had to get across to Shade before they were married.

_Just the normal fatherly bullshit,_ Shade thought bitterly, _these trials and non-sensible events that have happened so far are making me go insane, _Shade winced, because he knew what his mind said was true; if this went any further, Shade would be the one needing to be in a coral-walled cave. The soldiers Shade passed looked at him as if he was a different man, and he wondered why.

_Do I have a different stride? Do I hold myself higher than usual? Or do I have a different sort of aura pulsating about me? What is their problem?_

Shade shook his head and moved on; he couldn't stand by and continue wondering any longer, because the King awaited him.

As he entered the King's chamber, he knelt and spoke in a commanding voice; quite unlike himself.

"King Zora, I have come before you, as you have commanded."

"Yes, Shade," the King said, and paused, "Something is different, isn't it? You seem… Odd."

"How so?" Shade stood up, feeling his fist clench. _What the hell are you doing? What is happening to me?_

Then he remembered.

Shade stood in absolute darkness, but somehow he was perfectly illuminated. He could see everything, yet he could see nothing at all. He could hear all, but no sounds were made. His hands, feet, arms, and legs gave off the signals of touch, yet he was all alone. Shade felt weird; as if he weren't himself. He looked at his hands, they were covered in cloth, but the showing skin was pale white. He looked at his arms, where the flippers should be, but none were there, just some odd cloth covering his arms, just as his hands were. Some form of fabric came from his head, and he felt it, curious.

_Soft… So soft… What is this?_

"_It is hair, young Shade…"_

Shade jumped, drawing a knife he had, and then did a double-take. Where had he gotten the knife?

"Who are you?" Even his voice sounded off, as if it weren't him speaking. "And who am I? This is not me!"

"_In good time, you will come to understand, Shade Surfstalker of the Sheikah."_

"Sheikah?" Shade blinked and took an involuntary step back. "But they are only in Hyrule, as the King's guardians!"

"_Correction," _the voice said, _"The Royal Family's guardians."_

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"_My, my, feeling brave now, aren't we?" _the voice sounded as if it were made of silk, as if it were soft as the morning wake. But if this voice were as soft and inviting as the Ocean's morning tide, it surely must have the bite and bark of the midnight gale.

"_Nevertheless," _a figure appeared in the distance, a large woman, not in girth or width but giant as Biggoron, with long purplish-pink hair, and the laugh haunting enough to make Shade shiver. _"I am Nayru, the Goddess of Water, and Love. It seems that one of our Triforce shards was lost in you at birth, and you took the form of a Zora, although you are in true blood, a Sheikah."_

"That cannot be! If I am a Sheikah, how did I come to be raised in Zora's Domain? How come I know everything there is to be known about a Zoran?"

The figure grew close, and she shrugged, then laughed loud again, making Shade shiver again.

"_Silly boy, you were raised in Zora's Domain! That's how you know about the Zora! And since the Triforce of Wisdom was accidentally bestowed upon you, you took the form of the first life form you came to see, and that is why you are a Zora. Princess Ruto was there with you when you were born, as she was birthed right beside you."_

"That sounds… Odd." Shade found himself mirroring King Zora's words on accident. "And why do I look like this? What are these cloth garments?"

"_The clothing of the Sheikah, your lineage. In time, if you decide to give up the Triforce of Wisdom, Princess Zelda will take your true form, as to hide from the Evil Ganondorf. If you do not wish to relinquish the Triforce, Zelda will have a slightly different role to play in her destiny."_

"And what might that be?" Shade wondered what she was talking about; he did not know any of these people. Who was this Zelda, who was Ganondorf? Who was he, for that matter?

"_She was destined to hold the Triforce of Wisdom, but you now hold it. She was also destined to be the Sage of Light, in place of Rauuru, in the event of her not being bestowed the Triforce shard. Now you hold it. But if you are to play out your part, you must go back in time and be raised as the Sheikah are raised."_

"But would that mean I would forget everything that happened here?"

"_No, they are your memories, but the actual events wouldn't have happened. That will be the price of you taking up this destiny. You must choose, lead your life, continue where you are headed, thwarting Link in his journey to get your Zora Sapphire Ruto gave you, or take up your true life as a Sheikah, and all the memories you have will never have happened."_

"I need to think about it," Shade said, feeling like he was being given a choice he had no business being in.

"_Very well," _the fairy Nayru said, _"Take all the time you need, but be forewarned," _she said, smiling deviously, _"If you take too long, you will not have a choice,"_

"SHADE! WAKE UP!"

Shade looked up, at the Soldiers and Ruto, who were looking at him.

"You passed out," Ruto said, "The doctor said you lost consciousness due to the stress."

"Ruto…" That word brought back feelings of uncertainty. _I had that dream last night, but how did that make me pass out right then? _

"Yeah?"

Shade shook his head. He had to accept the Fairy Nayru's call. He somehow didn't feel the same for Ruto anymore, and that made him even more confused.

_You spent your entire life chasing Ruto, now that you know your life is a lie, you want to give her up? Sounds like your primeval desire to live a higher purpose. _

_Shut up._

_Well, you're about to make a big decision. Decide with care._

_Shut up._

Everything was silent, and Shade made up his mind.


	6. Chapter 5 Pt2

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

Last time on Zoran Stories:

Shade looked up, at the Soldiers and Ruto, who were looking at him.

"You passed out," Ruto said, "The doctor said you lost consciousness due to the stress."

"Ruto…" That word brought back feelings of uncertainty. _I had that dream last night, but how did that make me pass out right then? _

"Yeah?"

Shade shook his head. He had to accept the Fairy Nayru's call. He somehow didn't feel the same for Ruto anymore, and that made him even more confused.

_You spent your entire life chasing Ruto, now that you know your life is a lie, you want to give her up? Sounds like your primeval desire to live a higher purpose. _

_Shut up._

_Well, you're about to make a big decision. Decide with care._

_Shut up._

Everything was silent, and Shade made up his mind.

_Chapter 5:_

_Part Two:_

_Heartbreaking Decision_

Shade got up and walked out, causing uproar from the King, Princess, and their guards. As he exited the Royal Chamber, there came screams of rage and sorrow, and Shade yelled:

"Nayru, goddess of Wisdom, take me back to my true family, to carry out thy bidding!"

And everything went black.

"_You will not remember a thing from this life. Your past memories and everything you know from this life will be erased; and the memories you would have had in this one should replace them." _

"_Your choice is one we all respect, and we are proud of you, Shade. Now, take your true form, as the Sheikah Prince, destined to lead the Sheikah and save Hyrule alongside Link and Zelda."_

"_Good Luck."_

Shade felt weird, as if he weren't himself. Things he thought he should have vanished, and things he couldn't identify appeared. He felt as if he was someone else, and there were things he could remember that he believed never happened in his life. Shade Surfstalker was no more; the Surfstalker gone. Shade, as customary for Sheikah, bore no last names, and were loyal to the Royal family, and none other.

Shade was eleven years old. Even for his age, he was as skilled a Sheikah as Impa, his mentor, and Zelda's protector. Impa taught him that his job was to carry out any wishes or demands the young Princess had for him, and when not out on her errands, he was to protect the King. When he asked why, Impa said that the King had designated her the Princesses guard, and that Shade must guard the King, as his Princely duties must be done.

One night, Impa told Shade that he must go to Zelda, and hear what she will say. Shade went to her without hesitation, and when he got to her, he saw her in her nightgown. He saw the curves of her body that the girls her age began to take on as they became women, but he forced himself to push these thoughts out of his head. Oh, what he would do to Zelda if she allowed it!

He once again forced such thoughts far from his mind. Zelda was the person who controlled his fate as far as he knew, and he would not do anything sexual to her.

"Shade," she said, looking distraught, "I had a vision… A man with red hair and a black horse rode into this forest, and sought out this green gem… This has not happened yet, but I think the vision told me that I had to stop this from happening. Do you have any idea what the vision told me? Or at least, where this forest is?"

"Well," Shade thought, "The only forest I know of is the Kokiri Forest, but I do not know much about that forest. I wouldn't know where to go, or what to do."

"The forest Zelda speaks of," a regal, booming voice, with calm and warm aspects known from a proud father seeping through. "Is in fact the Kokiri Forest, as you have suggested. The tree she speaks of is called the Great Deku Tree, and don't worry about where it is, I will give you a map. I want you to head out tonight, because the vision may play out tomorrow, next week, or even later tonight. Hasten, and spare no time! The fate of Hyrule rests on your shoulders!"

Shade nodded, and stepped back, grabbing a hold on one Deku Nut. All thoughts out of his mind, all distractions gone, nothing but the mission. He threw it down.

_FLASH!_

With the Kokiri Forest only a few hundred yards away, Shade began to think of what this mission may bring him. He didn't ask about who this man was, what he could do, or what he was supposed to do. This man could be out of his league, he could know things Shade could only dream of, and nothing Shade did could get this feeling of dread out of his gut.

He jumped over houses crafted into trees, onto this walkway that was made to connect each pillar. The base of the walkway wound around one of the tree houses. Shade studied the layout of the tiny village; there seemed to be something to it. Something had to be here… And then it hit him. That opening on the far side of the little village, not the one he entered in, but the one of the opposite end, was the way he needed to take. He double-checked the map to be sure. Yes, this was definitely the way he needed to go.

_Chapter 5:_

_Part 3:_

_Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves_

Shade approached who he believed the Great Deku Tree was, and marveled; the great tree was enormous! When Shade thought he couldn't marvel any more, he noticed the tree took on facial features, even that of an aging male human! If that wasn't enough, it spoke to him!

"And so, appearest thy before me, and on behalf of what intention, may I inquire? What do you have for me, what is your purpose here, I speculate. Wherefore art you before me, have a word at this instant." The Great Deku Tree spoke, seeming to be irritated, for Shade knew he was not welcome.

"Oh Great Deku Tree, I have come before you on behalf of the Princess Zelda. I have come because she has seen a vision, a vision of a man attempting to steal something you possess. I have been sent to aide you."

"Ah, thus the Princess Zelda hast sent thee. Furthermore, who might my assailant be, I question?" he didn't seem to be irritated anymore, moreover worried.

"The Princess was not certain; all she said was a man with red hair and a black horse."

"But the single populace I discern of that include red tresses are the Gerudo Thieves. But if this individual is a male, then the legends are true. This man be possibly the King of the Gerudo, and we are obliged to be vigilant."

That broke Shade's confidence. He could not beat a King! A King has great power, and most likely an armed guard. An eleven year old Sheikah Prince could not fend off a King, or so he believed.

"Great Deku Tree, what can I do to defeat him?"

The magnificent tree pondered, and his answer that came was more distraught than before.

"There does not appear to be something we might be able to carry out at present."

"So we just sit here and do nothing?"

"We shall fortify ourselves, pending we cannot hold him off any longer. The King of the Gerudo is most likely potent."

Shade and the Deku Tree waited for hours on end, until the darkest part of night befell them. A rhythmic beating slowly grew in sound, coming from the distance. The sound grew louder and louder, and a change in temperature became too hot for Shade to bear.

"Yonder conflagration is not natural; tis the Gerudo King." The Deku Tree said, resolved. "We are required to clash now. Except… Thee must conceal thyself."

"No, I will not hide!" Shade said, jumping to his feet, "I have to protect you!"

"Thy job is not to defend, thy job is to observe. Thy must be the individual to expose the Gerudo King. Now, veil thyself from vision!"

"Deku Tree," a dark, twisted and evil voice resounded from the deepest part of the forest, and an explosion of flame came from the edge of the clearing. "Hear my words! I have come for your gem you hold! Give me the Kokiri Emerald, or I will burn you to the ground!"

"I possess no such object, and yet if I do, I would on no account bestow it to the likes of thee."

"I am Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves! I must have your Emerald, the Goron Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire!"

_Zora Sapphire! That sounds so familiar! I feel a connection to this, but where do I know it from?_

"No answer, you damned tree? I will place a curse upon you so great, you will die slowly, painfully, and you will have no hopes for survival!"

"Thou mayst blight me, but thou cannot grasp the Kokiri Emerald I contain!"

"So, you do have it! No bother, I will pry the Emerald from your dead roots, once the poison takes its final hold." Ganondorf seemed to pause, thinking, and then smiled as if he reached an epiphany. "And I shall place an infestation of creatures inside of you, so you cannot summon anyone or anything to help you."

Shade gasped, and shut up quick as he knew Ganondorf would find him and could kill him. Ganondorf cast a shadow over the Deku Tree, and a cry of anguish emitted from the pained tree.

"Now, I have a meeting with the King of Hyrule…" Ganondorf sneered, and raced off, leaving a wildfire in his leave.

_I have to save the Deku Tree! I have to put this fire out! But there isn't any spell I know that can put this fire out… Except…_

"Great Deku Tree! Please lend me some of your power! I think I can save your forest!" A rush of energy came to Shade, and he wasted no time. Shade curled into a ball, and then screamed as he exploded into the air, a wave of wind bursting from his body. The fire around him, and in the entire forest, went out like a dim candle when blown gently.

"Thou hast saved me… But only for this instant. Thou must return to Hyrule Castle, thou must warn the Princess, thou must warn the King, and thou must survive Ganondorf's wrath."

Shade knew that he needed to go, but he didn't feel right about leaving the Deku Tree to his sickness.

"Who will save you?"

"The young lad known as Link shall vanquish the monster that sleeps inside me."

"Good luck, Deku Tree…"

"And to thee, Shade."

Shade collapsed on his bed the Royal Family presented him, and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

_A dark cloud hung overhead, and thunderclaps were deafening. Shade had finished saddling the horse Impa had instructed him to get ready for Zelda and her. He did not know exactly why he was doing this, or why it looked so gloomy outside, but he had a feeling it was Ganondorf, and that whatever he did, Shade would be lucky to get out alive. Impa ran into the stables where he was, with Zelda at her heels._

"_Good work, Shade! We must get out of here, for Ganondorf is after Zelda! Once you and the other Sheikah drive him and his minions from the castle, meet us in Kakariko Village and I will train you as I know you must be trained. I will explain the rest once you come!" Impa rushed as she thrust Zelda aboard the white stallion and hurried them off._

_Shade then realized that he had no weapon. Hand-to-hand combat was a must now._

_He blew through countless enemies, and eventually met up with the other Sheikah deep inside Hyrule Castle. There were four Sheikah fighting one gigantic dark figure, and it took one fatal move to realize that this figure was indeed Ganondorf. He had an intense power, even with nothing to fight with but his hands. Shade thought it best not to fight Ganondorf, but to finish off his minions that were still running around the castle. Before he exited the room, an explosion shot him from his dream and into real life._

Shade woke up screaming. Impa was at his side in an instant.

"What happened, young one?" Impa always seemed to be like a mother to him, and was there when he needed her. Shade trusted her with every fiber of his being, and told her everything that happened in his dream.

"So," she seemed to be shocked. "Ganondorf will attack, just as the Princess has foreseen. He does seek the Triforce…"

"Then we need to tell the King! We need to stop Ganondorf!"

"No, young Sheikah," Impa sighed, understanding Shade's meaning, "It is not wise to change the future… We must wait and let things that shall pass happen as planned by the goddesses."

"Then teach me how to fight, teach me how to protect myself, and protect Zelda!"

"That may be your fate one day, but until the day we are driven from this castle, I cannot teach you the hidden techniques of the Sheikah Kings."

"Alright," Shade sighed, feeling helpless. "But he placed a curse upon the Great Deku Tree of the Kokiri Forest."

"Then the time will be coming. For now, rest. You need to master your feelings, so you may one day become the strongest Sheikah."


	7. Chapter 6

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Chapter 6:_

_Part One:_

_Awakening the Hero Within_

Shade strolled out into the courtyard, where Impa stood. She had promised that she would teach him a few things, just to better ready him for his true training. But the teachings wouldn't be just lessons and practicing, Shade had to go above and beyond, and what was meant behind that was watch and covertly protect the Hero of Time-to-be. Shade would learn how to dual wield swords, and use them to deadly accuracy. If he kept to his exercises, Impa stated, He would look exactly as he did now, just bigger, with the same proportions and all. So in a manner of speaking, Shade looks now like he would in seven years from now.

Before she could tell him what his first lesson was, she told him to conceal himself. Right when he did, a boy no older than he, dressed in green, equipped with a sword and shield walked into the courtyard, looking as if he were lost or confused. Shade kept under the bridge connecting the courtyard to the side-path where the guards stood watch, his eyes never leaving this newcomer. Impa whispered to him:

"That is Link. He will be your companion in this war against Ganondorf, if your vision, along with Zelda's, is correct."

Shade was just out of Zelda and this Link's range of hearing, so not only could they not hear him, he could not hear them. This posed a problem. Shade rushed to the first window he could and jumped through it. Then it hit him. _Ganondorf would be coming soon, if he hadn't already! I cannot believe I forgot _this_ easily!_

He bolted out of the room he entered, and rushed full-tilt to the Royal Chambers. The guards stopped him before he entered the doors.

"Who is in there?" Shade snapped, before the guards could say anything. "I need to know, do not answer with anything but his name."

"The trusted King Ganondorf is speaking to our King, requesting camaraderie."

"Damn!" Shade burst through the door, and he caught Ganondorf as he was kneeling. Ganondorf wheeled around, but he saw nothing of Shade, as he jumped over them, and beside the Hylian King to nod and slip behind the throne.

"My apologies, dear King," Ganondorf's voice was still coarse, but it had a mock friendliness to it, and that made Shade sick. "I thought there was an intruder."

"I am sure I do not know what you are speaking of, but continue." The King seemed to smile, and let Ganondorf continue.

"There is something in Hyrule I want to find, and it holds great personal value to me."

"And what might this object be?"

"It is a family heirloom, and it is my destiny to find it again, after these thieves stole it from my forefathers."

_Family heirloom my ass… _

"I assume you will need my help for this?"

"Not at all, good King—"

"Don't butter me up, Ganondorf. I am well aware that you are the King of Thieves."

Ganondorf looked up and to the side, out a window, then back to the King.

"It seems your daughter has picked up a few tricks your Sheikah know… Just like that young one behind you."

_Fuck! How did he know?_

The King nodded, and spoke calmly: "Shade, I think it is time to show yourself."

Shade walked out from behind the throne and faced Ganondorf. His look was dark and menacing, and Shade shot one back just as threatening.

"So young, so fragile." Ganondorf sneered, and spoke again, almost laughing hard. "I could crush that figure easily…"

"Your hands would be cut off before you lifted a finger," Shade retorted hotly, "And you are assuming you could follow my movements with your eye. Do not challenge me, King of Thieves. Things are not as they always appear."

"And you seem to know much about that... Don't you? Tell me, have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar."

"Maybe… In your nightmares. A Sheikah shows his face to no man. You have never seen me before, but I have seen you."

"Where, pray tell? I would be overjoyed to know what you 'know' about me."

Shade scrunched his nose, almost snarling at Ganondorf, getting in a crouching pose, small knives already in hand.

"Oh, you mean to fight?" Ganondorf laughed, and stood up, putting up his fists. "Then have at thee!"

Shade almost launched at him, but the King Rauuru (yes, readers, Rauuru.) spoke with a commanding voice that echoed throughout the Royal Chamber.

"STOP THIS QUARREL. I will not allow my top Sheikah to fight a guest. Now, unless you have more business, be gone, Ganondorf."

"As you wish," he bowed low and turned, leaving.

"… Finally he is gone." Shade sighed.

"You need to control your rage, young Sheikah. There will come to be a day when I cannot protect you. And then, I foresee you will be the only one to care for Zelda."

"I apologize, my King… There is something I have seen with him… He is not who he appears to be."

"I know, Shade. There will be no business between us, and he will be arrested immediately."

Shade thought, and realized that what was happening was happening way too fast.

"No, wait… We should wait. We need to wait for him to make the first move. Then we act. But we do not want to arouse suspicion."

"Hmmm… Very wise of you. You will make a great Sheikah when we need you."

A few minutes after Shade could calm down from his dispute with Ganondorf, he walked out to see Zelda.

"So, that was Link," Shade spoke softly, "Was he the Hero of Time as we believe?"

"H-how did you know?" She seemed to be confused, as if she didn't know that he knew. "But… Yes, I believe he will be the Hero of Time after he opens the Door to Time."

"Then… Impa wants me to follow him. Where is he off to?"

"He is headed straight for Mount Doom."

Shade paused. "Kaepora Gaepora knows about this?"

"He is the one who seems to be setting this up without us knowing… He seems to be the only one who knows what's gonna happen next. We should consult him."

"Hmm…" Shade thought, and then pulled out his harp. Impa had told him that music was a medium more powerful than any blade he could ever master. He played a small tune he had always felt like playing when he spoke to Kaepora Gaepora. A few seconds later, the gigantic owl came flying overhead.

"Yes, young Shade?" He smiled in that unnatural bird-like fashion. "You know, it's weird, I can't shake this feeling of having seen you as someone else."

_You're telling me… Sometimes, I think about that, too._

"Kaepora, you have to tell me, what do I do next? What is in the cards for Link, and is it possible for me to protect him without him noticing?"

"So, you have taken a shine to the young Link? He is quite bright, you will have to show yourself eventually, but this is something that will come in time. For now, hie you to Mount Doom. Inside the Dodongo Cave is where you must weaken the King Dodongo."

"So Link may defeat it?"

"That is the plan. In his current state, he cannot defeat such an enemy."

"But he beat whatever was in the Deku Tree!"

"Shade," Zelda said, sounding frustrated. "The Deku Tree weakened Mother Gohma, just like you will weaken King Dodongo."

Shade leered at the ground. _It won't make him stronger, fighting a significantly weaker opponent!_

"I understand my mission," Shade said, angry at himself, "And it will be done fast."

"Lets hope you can do it shortly before Link arrives. You don't want him to catch you, nor do you want him to catch a fully recovered Dodongo King." Kaepora said, and took off.

_There is no honor in fighting a weakened opponent…_

Just then, a flash, then nothing more but darkness.

_The fish lunged at him. Why was it fighting? Where was he? What was this? He felt as if he were in a different body. He was underwater, in a gigantic lake. He didn't wait too long thinking, because the fish was coming in fast. He dodged it, and looked around. Some strange blue gem hung from his neck. Was that what it was after? Maybe it had significance, he wouldn't let go of it. Now, that fish had this horn on its head. If he broke it off, would it hurt it badly enough to kill it? He decided to swim down to the bottom of the lake, and tried lifting this huge boulder. _(Sound familiar?) _He threw it at the fish as it hurtled toward him, and the boulder impaled itself on the fish's horn. _NOW!_ He sped toward the fish, and stuck out his leg, tensing it up. The horn broke off, and the fish screamed, falling to the bottom of the lake and finally it lay still. Now he had time to think. But before he could, another voice came into his mind like screams._

"_Shade! Shade! Wake up!"_

He opened his eyes a little, his head feeling light.

"Shade! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said softly, feeling confused. "What happened?"

"Kaepora left, and you fell down. You've been out for an hour."

"Fuck!" _I have to leave NOW!_

_Chapter 6:_

_Part Two:_

_Memories Not Lost_

"AHHHHH!" came from the opening in the ceiling, as a small figure in green fell down. _Time to go!_

Shade hid in a small hole in the wall, watching as King Dodongo walked up to Link. He watched as Link rolled up close to the dinosaur as it was breathing in to let out a stream of fire, and threw in a bomb.

_Genius! This kid isn't half bad. Maybe Kaepora knows what he's talking about._

Right as the gigantic dinosaur curled itself into a ball and began rolling toward Link, the boy dodged, keeping himself a hairsbreadth away from the lava. Then he ran up to it as it turned around and took in a huge breath. He threw another bomb in there, and then King Dodongo screeched, shaking the cavern. It rolled right into the lava, the superheated liquid-solid seeping into his skin and killing it for good.

Now was the time he had to actually get out of the cave. He threw a Deku Nut down, stunning Link and he fled quickly. As soon as he was out, he snuck up to the opening and watched as Link walked out two minutes later. Link and a few Gorons were speaking, although Shade didn't find any of it interesting at all. All that was on his mind was what the fuck that dream was. He felt so nostalgic, as if he were actually there in a past life.

"So, how did it go?" the voice was familiar, and then he realized it was Impa's. "Did Link survive?"

"Quite easily, I might say…" Shade said bitterly. "Now, I have a question," He paused, unsure as to how to phrase his question, "Why do I get these thoughts, memories they seem like, and visions I can relate to, dealing with what seems to be a past life? Who was my mother, and was I meant to be a Sheikah?"

"I do not think it is me who you should speak to about that problem, young one. But as for your mother… That is something that will be saved till later. As for you being a Sheikah, it was your choice as a child. You see, you are special. You are meant to protect the Sage of Light when the time comes."

"Impa, how do you know all of this? And who will be the Sage of Light?"

"Once the Temple of Time is completely opened, everything will change. Those meant to rise to power as Sages will, those who are meant to become as gods will as well, and if your vision is true, Ganondorf will become what he was destined to be."

"That doesn't answer my questions…"

"Some questions cannot be answered yet. You must wait."

_Damn it, I knew she would say something like that!_

He shook his head, and looked back to her.

"Where do I go next?"

"Zora's Domain."

_THAT NAME! Where do I know it from?_

"To answer the questions you ask, you need to ask the goddess Nayru. She resides within the Zora Fountain. Do what you can to find her and she will answer your question."

"Yes…"

And that was it. He realized that what Impa said was true, and he had to speak to Nayru, she had to have the answers. He needed to know.

Authors Note:

Yeah part two was kinda short, but oh well… I know my buddy Chesta didn't really enjoy the change in story. But dude, I have a plan. Did you notice how Shade kept getting memories of his old life? I got a plan, bro, and I think you'll like it when it plays out, k? Oh yeah, everyone who reads this, don't forget to review, I love writing for you guys, and I think I have a few more chapters to go before we get to the big fight against Ganon. Unless you all come up with a little 'Sidequest' you would like me to do. Leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the ones before, and all the ones to come!

Love you all, BWA776


	8. Chapter 7

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Chapter 7:_

_Part One:_

_The Search for Memories Past_

Shade finally set out to find Nayru, to find these seemingly lost memories. Who was he; that was the main question he needed to know. He searched for Zora's Domain, which if he had memorized the map of Hyrule properly, was south of Kakariko Village. He jumped over the small river that separated the Hyrule Field to the entrance to the walkway to the door, and remembered: There was a different path; there was a different way he could go. He turned around, and headed to the Kokiri Forest Village. While he was passing through, he would go to see the Deku Tree. Maybe the Great Tree would have some information he could use that Kaepora didn't give him.

As he entered the clearing where the Deku Tree stood, he noticed one thing: the Great Tree was dead. Shade knelt down, seeing that this was not a search for knowledge anymore, but a trip used to pay his respects. He spoke in a shaky voice, remembering how the Great Deku Tree helped him when Ganondorf attacked. He felt something happen that has never happened in his life. He broke down and cried.

_Where was Link? Why couldn't he save the Deku Tree? How could such a powerful being die like this?_

Shade looked up, a new form of hate in his eyes. _Ganondorf will pay! I will personally wipe his blood off of my lips when I finish him off! I will avenge the Great Deku Tree!_

His rage only made him undergo harsher spasms of sorrow for the loss of the Deku Tree. If he hadn't been so overcome by his pain, he would have noticed someone coming up behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and that made him spring from where he was and into the Deku Tree's canopy. From where he was, he saw the person who touched him: a small Kokiri girl with green hair. He felt like she was harmless enough, so he jumped down and spoke to her directly:

"What happened to the Deku Tree?" He said to her, his red eyes (customary to all Sheikah) piercing through the air between them.

"Hi, my name is Saria!" She said, sticking her hand out, immediately shutting down Shade's walls.

"Hello, Saria," Shade felt odd, as if he saw her playing out a very important role in the future, but didn't know what that role was exactly. "My name is Shade."

"Hi Shade! So, you knew our Great Deku Tree, huh?"

"How did you know?" She continued to surprise him.

"Well, you knew exactly where to go since you came here, and you seemed to get a little emotional when you saw him just now."

"Yeah, I knew him…" Shade fought back the memories, but they came anyways.

"_Quick, Shade! Conceal Thyself! Thou must stop Ganondorf in his diplomacy, and that is thy destiny!"_

"Oh," Saria seemed to be lost, "Well, was there something you needed to talk to him about?"

"I wanted to ask him about what I should do next," Shade paused, "And about Link, what he thought of—"

"You know Link, too? You seem to know a lot of important people, Shade!"

"Wait, you know Link?" Shade couldn't escape this feeling of being out of the loop.

"Yeah, he is my best friend! And he's off doing some sort of mission for the Princess."

"Okay," Shade remembered what his goal was, and he sped off.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Saria called from back in the clearing.

As he came up out of the water, he saw a gigantic waterfall. _Now how the hell do I get around that? _He walked carefully up the small archway to the front of the waterfall, and saw an all-too-familiar symbol on the ground underfoot. The golden Triforce shone in the dimming sunlight, and Shade knew what he had to do to part the waterfall. He pulled out his harp, and played the eleven notes he needed to play: Zelda's Lullaby. A gargling sound came from the head of the waterfall, and then the entrance to Zora's Domain was revealed. Shade jumped across the gap and landed in the hallway leading to the underground world. It smelled of a cave, but had a slightly fishy fragrance, but it wasn't overpowering. He entered Zora's Domain, and was hit with a strong memory.

_He walked down these hallways many times in his youth, but it was much more frequent now that he was a bit older and needed to unwind from all of his troubles as a teenaged Zora. That made him pause. Shade's consciousness came through, and stopped what he remembered. _Teenaged Zora? What the hell? I was never a Zora, was I? _A familiar Zora came around the corner, which made Shade pause again. Where had he seen her from? Who was she? _

"_Shade, I haven't seen you in a while," She spoke so softly, so daintily, as if she felt deep feelings for him._

"_I've been quite busy lately…" for some reason, Shade couldn't hold on to the name he spoke, and that made him feel angry._

Shade forcefully pulled himself from this daze, and ran down the bend, almost running into a Zora.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Hey; you're not from around here! Is there some place I can direct you to?"

"Yes," Shade said quickly, "Where is the Zora's Fountain?"

"Oh," he said, "Its behind where our Lord Jabbu-Jabbu sleeps," he pointed up to where it seemed a king would reside. "This is behind where King Zora rests."

_Just what I needed to hear._

"Thank you," Shade said, and ran for the King's chamber.

Right as he entered King Zora's chamber, he was overcome with a feeling of nostalgia.

"May I help you, young Sheikah?"

_How does everyone know I am a Sheikah?_

"Yes, I need to go to the Zora's Fountain, because I need to see the Goddess Nayru."

"I will let you pass, young…?"

"Shade," he said, and the King looked interested.

"Have I met you somewhere before?"

_I don't know why, but I think so!_ "No, sir, I do not believe you have."

"Curious. Very Curious…"

"May I pass, good King?"

"Yes, but do keep an eye out for my daughter, Princess Ruto."

_What the…? I have heard that name before!_

"I will do, good King." He rushed as fast as he could behind the King and out to the Fountain. He didn't analyze the surroundings, but found where the entrance to his goal's end was. _THERE! _

_Chapter 7:_

_Part Two:_

_Things You Remember But Don't_

Shade walked slowly into the fairy's fountain, and noticed that the golden Triforce was on the pedestal before the pool. He played Zelda's Lullaby on his harp, and the giant fairy appeared, laughing loud, giving Shade goose bumps.

"_And so, you return to me, young one," _Nayru said, smiling warmly, _"Do you have a question to ask me?"_

"Yes, great Nayru," Shade began, "I keep getting these flashes of thoughts, images, sounds," he paused, "Memories."

"_What you see is your past life, young one. You see what you chose to leave behind, and by sheer mistake of mine, you see what I had thought I erased. You remember Princess Ruto, the romance you had with her, all your friends you had when you were here in Zora's Domain, and all the things you did while you were here."_

"Then why do I remember it, and what is the significance? If I were a Zora before, why did I change my mind, how could I change my mind, and how come I feel so much at home here, as if I know exactly where I am going?"

"_You were presented with a choice: help Zelda and Link save Hyrule from Ganondorf; or stay the course, and marry Princess Ruto, as you would have done. But, you chose to help me and my sisters, along with the rest of Hyrule, and we all are grateful."_

"But," Shade asked, still confused, "Why me?"

"_Instead of answering that question, I will pose another to you. Would you like your previous memories back? They will answer all of your questions, those you knew before you chose this life you will remember, you will know who they are. But mostly, you will know yourself. Do you accept?"_

"Yes, Nayru, I would beg you to return my memories."

"_So be it."_

Shade looked down at his hands, and then specifically to the back of his right hand, where a piece of the Triforce burned in his skin. He felt the power coursing through his veins, and he stood tall… As tall as an eleven year old can stand, that is. Shade looked back at Nayru, "How can I access this power?"

"_You cannot… Yet. The Triforce must be restored. But," _Nayru paused, _"You may receive the Triforce shard back if the Triforce breaks again."_

"_You're tricking me._ I don't believe you," Shade said angrily, "You won't give back the shard. Once the Triforce is complete," He pointed at her, "You and the others will keep it."

"_Finally, the eleven-year-old in you prevails. Ganondorf is destined to break into the Temple of Time when Link collects the three gems and the Ocarina of Time," _Nayru smiled, _"And then you, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf will have their destiny unravel before their eyes."_

Shade couldn't speak; he didn't know what to think.

"_Give me the Triforce shard."_

_Great, I come here, looking for answers, and Nayru asks me to give her my Triforce shard?_

"_You won't even know it's gone, Shade. Your memories will all stay, I promise."_

"… Fine," Shade gave her his hand, "I choose to trust you. But," he looked at her, "Give me one wish first."

"_So be it."_

"I want to forever stay the age eighteen. I never want to age."

"_In essence, you want the age limitations of a Kokiri?"_

"But I want to stay eighteen. And," he looked up at her, with his red eyes becoming manipulative, "I want to have the chance to kill Ganondorf myself."

"_As you wish," _Nayru said, and waved her hand, _"All that you asked for, shall be done. Now go, your destiny shall unfold as we have seen it."_

Shade looked around, not seeing much difference, but walked out and looked into the Zora's Fountain water, and saw his form was older than he knew. _She did do it! I am seven years older! _He looked at his arms, then his legs, and stood tall. He jumped, and was surprised; he was launched farther than he could ever do when he was eleven. His mind got more complex, and he felt more understanding. He landed on the back of Lord Jabbu-Jabbu, and felt a feeling of warmth.

_Hello, my friend… You might not remember me, but I remember you._

He looked down, and saw Link and Ruto out in the water, close together. _Hmmm…_ He turned his head, and left. _Now to find Impa. She needs to know that I am now in this form._

"I already know, Shade."

"How the hell do you read minds, Impa?"

"Secret of the trade. I will teach you how to read minds, but all in good time."

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading, and no I don't plan on writing Author's Notes every Chapter, but this one celebrates my 15k+ word goal. In celebration of the word goal, I am creating a Facebook page for this series! Now, you can get story updates directly from me. I'm doing this for all you guys, cause I know sometimes there is gonna be something that causes me to not write anything for a couple months, and if you go on the page, you'll see exactly what is happening. But yeah, here is the URL for the Facebook page: .com/pages/BlackWingedAngel776s-Zoran-Stories/208287869265426?v=wall this is only temporary. I will update the URL once I get more than 25 likes, cause I can only simplify the URL after 25 likes. Enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	9. Chapter 8 Pt1

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Chapter 8:_

_Part One:_

_The Darkening Horizon_

When Shade looked out past the window, he thought about what he did. He could not age. He was powerful as he was, but maybe if he were to learn more from Impa, he could become stronger. If he were to fight Ganondorf, he would need to be as strong as he could be. He pulled out his harp, and began to play, the sound echoing off of the walls and seemingly to resound through the kingdom. He sung.

"_With Darkness soon to fall,_

_Fleeting feelings of hope_

_Chasing all your broken dreams_

_You're dark and cold._

"_The gods descend upon you now,_

_Bringing back the sun_

_One last and large blackened cloud still stands,_

_Left to be the ending enemy_

"_The Hero of Time and his brave horse_

_Ride to restore light and return hope_

_Goddesses of Wisdom, Power, and of Courage_

_Light his path for all to see now_

_The King of all evil will fall then,_

_Felled by the son of the wounded_

"_Once more the Triforce will complete_

_And all hope will be restored then,_

_The true King will take his place on the throne_

_The Dark King will return_

_Wishes will be unanswered_

_Your hopes and dreams will be shattered again_

_He vows he'll kill again."_

Shade looked at his fingers, which shook violently from the song he just played. Why did he play that? He didn't even know what he just played, and didn't even think about what it meant. He didn't have to, because the all-too-familiar voice of Impa came from behind him.

"So… The Goddess of Wisdom spoke through you just now; you do realize that, right?" Impa spoke gently. "She told us just what was going to happen."

"And what is going to happen?" Shade answered, eyes fixated on a few storm clouds that had been lingering over the Gerudo Valley.

"Ganondorf will take over. Things will look bleak. Just when everything looks like he will win, the Hero of Time will appear, and light up the shadows. Then, in the very end, he will fell the mighty Ganondorf, the King of Evil."

"So," Shade spoke with a veiled foreboding tone, "Ganondorf will kill us all."

"No," Impa answered simply, "Zelda has foreseen you in the future, so you survive. I will survive as well, but as to how long, I am not sure."

Shade stopped, and couldn't speak for several minutes. Impa had been with him for his entire life, or at least as much as he could remember. She was the closest thing to his mother, even though he was never told who his mother was. He looked back at Impa, his red eyes swimming in warm tears. For some reason, this topic always made him emotional; as he had never known who his mother or father was, and was a bastard child to anyone. Well, if anyone knew of his existence. Only the Sheikah, the Royal Family, and Ganondorf knew who he was, but none of them (with the exception of Ganondorf if he knew) would ever consider him a bastard child.

"Impa…"

"You wish to ask about your mother?" She always knew what he was thinking… Her eyes filled with the same emotion, she knew how he felt.

"Who is she, or more accurately, who was she?"

"Your mother… Her identity will be revealed at a later date," her eyes clouded up, showing no emotion. It seemed like she was hiding something.

Shade growled in rage, and looked back out the window. He was angry that every time he spoke of his mother, anybody he spoke to would act as if she was a terrible person or something or other.

Then, Impa spoke. "You have training, don't you? Weapons training, so you can be ready for any attack."

Shade looked up. "What weapon?"

"A long katana," she spoke, and Shade's face lit up. "Precisely 8.5 feet long blade length, 10 feet full length."

"That," Shade smiled under his mask, "is a very long blade."

"It is reinforced with Din's Fire, which makes it not only the sharpest blade in Hyrule, but it is stronger than the Hylian Shield." She smiled a little. "Which since it is the longest blade in Hyrule, and long blades are notorious for being weak, you will have the only perfect blade in existence, besides the Master Sword; although I don't know who would win in that fight. Also, I have asked the Great Fairy of Wisdom to let whomever touches the sword that also holds a piece of the Triforce will be able to channel his power through it."

"How did you make this?"

"Happy Birthday, Shade," Impa smiled, "You didn't think I forgot, did you?"

"Impa," Shade felt speechless, "That's the most amazing thing I have ever gotten! Well, except for this harp Princess Zelda got me…"

"I'm glad you like it, Shade, you'll need to practice with it. Now come on, you need to come down to the courtyard."

"SHADE! GO PREPARE THE HORSE! ZELDA AND I WILL BE THERE IN A MOMENT!"

Everything was happening so fast. Ganondorf attacked out of nowhere, and attacked with a mighty force. There was barely enough guards, soldiers, and Sheikah to fight the Dark Army Ganondorf brought forth. Shade felt like he was needed elsewhere, but then he dismissed the thought; his business, his job, his livelihood was all due to Zelda and the Royal Family. He got the white stallion they would use ready quickly, then realized the pounding he heard in his ears was not his heartbeat, but the thumping of harsh rains. Then, a soul-shaking thunderclap sounded, making Shade jump.

_If they don't hurry, this whole castle will be burnt down. _

_BANG!_ "Shade, I am sure you remember what your dream told you, so you know that you will have to come to Kakariko Village after you either beat Ganondorf or have been exhausted to the point where you cannot fight. Now, we ride!" She loaded up Princess Zelda, and jumped on with her, bidding the mare to gallop away.

_Looks like I have to go fight now… Where is my sword? FUCK! It's in my room!_

He ran throughout the castle, knocking down enemies and kicking their skulls in, sprinting for his room. He saw a large group of enemies hurtling towards the Throne Room, and Shade knew he had to go save the King Rauuru.

After he finished off the assault squad that was meant to take out the King, he burst into the Throne Room. Right as he did, he saw a scene that would haunt him forever. Ganondorf stood above the King Rauuru, a knife to his throat, while a Kill Squad of Sheikah (a special strike force comprised of the strongest Sheikah) and a few handfuls of Soldiers stood and watched, powerless to do anything to aide their King.

Shade screamed, "NO!" and that was the sound that made Ganondorf look up and grin evilly, and slit the King's throat. Then, the battle was on. Shade screamed, making everything pause for a moment, shaking the entire castle. His hand formed into a claw, and the katana he received as a present from Impa appeared in his hand. The battle continued, but none of it mattered to Shade. Ganondorf was his target. Enemies that somehow found their way into the room: Stalfos, Lizalfos, Wolfos, and a few Iron Knuckles were fighting the Soldiers and Sheikah, both parties' members jumping and slashing. Shade made a mad dash for Ganondorf, the edge of his sword gliding along the floor, making this metallic screech, the sound as aggressive and threatening as Shade's rage and hate.

Once he reached the throne, Ganondorf and Shade remained motionless, staring each other down.

Ganondorf was the first to speak.

"So, it seems you found a way to grow up fast," he sneered, the blood of Shade's beloved King still dripping off of his knife. "But," he scowled, "Let's see if you can fight like your age!"

"NO MORE WORDS, GANONDORF!" Shade intended a simple phrase, but it came out as a scream so hostile, so intimidating it made the temperature of the room drop and the lighting dim, the ground shaking as if it were to drop right out from under their feet.

_CLASH!_ The sound of Ganondorf's Gerudo knife and Shade's sword making contact almost split Shade's ear drums, but the sound that came next made him scared, but then smile with bloodthirsty glee. _CRACK… SNAP!_

Ganondorf's knife broke under the pressure Shade gave to their connection. Ganondorf smiled deviously.

"Don't think that since my blade is destroyed that you have beaten me," he held out his hand, a shadowy ball forming in his palm. "Now, to end this."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a light, and a faint yell in protest. Shade blacked out, and everything went as silent as his vision black.

"Zelda," Impa said, while the young Princess clutched onto the neck of the horse that kept galloping. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Impa," She replied shakily, obviously stirred up from their hasty exit of the castle, and concern for the well-being of her kingdom. "I'm fine…"

"What is on your mind, young one?" Impa asked, "You know you can confide in me…"

"Its just that," she began, "I am worried about my father, about the soldiers, about the rest of the Sheikah, and about Shade."

Impa paused, remaining quiet for a while. Finally, she spoke.

"Shade will be fine," she spoke softly, "but as for the others, I am not so sure."

"My father," Zelda breathed, "is dead, I know it."

"He has more of a use than you think, young one. By now, Link will have taken the Ocarina of Time to the Temple of Time and will have the Master Sword."

"How does that involve my father?"

"I was waiting to tell you this until you got older," Impa sighed, "But I guess Ganondorf's attack on Hyrule Castle has changed everything."

There was a pause, Zelda could tell Impa was trying hard to tell her, but there was something there that Impa had to overcome before she said it to her.

"Your father," she spoke finally, "is the guardian of the Temple of Light."

Ruto looked up at the sky above Lake Hylia, and she knew that things were going to change, but not for the best. She felt as if the island far into the lake was calling to her. When she focused, she noticed that the island, deep down near the lakebed, was the entrance to some place… She planned to stay as far away from that place as possible.

Saria strolled through the Lost Woods, listening to the captivating tune the Skull Kid's played, and then realized a disturbance deeper in the woods, where she taught Link a song he could use to speak to her anytime. Once she arrived, she realized this pulling sensation, as if the deserted building above her was pulling her in. She grew curious, but today was too late for her to be doing any exploring, so she walked back to the Kokiri Forest.

Nabooru rolled over in her bed. Whatever was bugging her this late at night could wait till the morning.

Darunia was strolling about Mount Doom's volcano when he heard the wind whistling, drawing him near the cave opening deep in the crater of the volcano. He scowled and broke the bridge leading to the cave opening. Whatever was in there couldn't get out… yet. He would have to check every couple years to see if it was still there… All it sounded like was boulders rolling and feral animals screeching and roaring. That didn't bother him though, he could easily strong-arm any enemy he came across… any enemy but one… but that enemy wouldn't ever show up again.

Rauuru had just warded off Ganondorf for the second time that night, the first to protect Shade from his attack, and the second to keep Ganondorf from taking the Triforce. Sadly, Ganondorf had stolen the Triforce of Power, distributing the Triforce of Courage to Link and the Triforce of Wisdom to Shade. Rauuru felt as if things could get no worse, as if an eternal darkness was laid across the land and could never be raised. It was out of his hands now… Once Link was of proper age, he would be ready to wield the Master Sword. Hopefully Shade would be ready then.

Seven years passed, and darkness settled across Hyrule, many people died at the hands of the Great King of Evil Ganondorf, who had taken rule after destroying the castle, using his Triforce of Power to create his own dread castle. The many Temples that reside in Hyrule became a breeding ground for monsters, creating many problems for the villages and civilizations around them. A gigantic beast named Morpha caused Zora's Domain to freeze over, set on the Zora by Ganondorf; The four Poe that were awakened in the Forest Temple kidnapped Saria and set out monsters in the Kokiri Forest; The Spirit Temple took Nabooru from the Gerudo Thieves, creating tension between the Gerudo Thieves and the rest of Hyrule; Vovalgia awakened at Ganondorf's magic, and captured the Goron to feed on them, causing Darunia to set off and seek out a way to defeat Vovalgia; Impa was taken from Shade and Zelda one night without them noticing, and Shade had to hide Zelda to protect her. Throughout the time Shade was training with Impa, he grew in power, and learned things no Sheikah could do in their wildest dreams. But while Shade grew in power, he knew Ganondorf did as well.

But all of this will be explained… When Shade and Link meet up once again in CHAPTER EIGHT, PART TWO!


	10. Chapter 8 Pt2

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Chapter 8:_

_Part Two:_

_I, the Hard-Working Ingo_

Seven years after Ganondorf took over the Hyrule Castle, everything in the kingdom went to shit, for lack of a better phrase. Once Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule, the villagers fled to Kakariko Village, where he feared to go. Over the course of the seven years, Impa had taught Shade the ways of the Sheikah. Zelda had become more beautiful, more of the Princess she was. Shade kept his mind clear of such perversions for all those years, and it made him a stronger warrior in that time. In memory of the great King Rauuru, who slept soundly in the afterlife (so Shade believed), he named his sword the Great King's Flame. In the course of the seven years Shade was in training with Impa, he mastered the use of the Triforce of Knowledge, along with the use of his sword when channeling the power of his Triforce shard through it.

This is the continuation of Chapter Eight Part One… Enjoy.

Shade waited in the temple, standing in the shadows. He had waited for seven years for Link to return. As he was about to leave, his baser instincts triggered his attention. The room lit up, and an eighteen-year-old Link appeared, bearing the Master Sword.

_Indeed, he does appear to be the Hero of Time… His true test will be soon. But for now, he must know about his situation here._

Link began to leave, and Shade jumped out of the shadows and landed in the moonlit area that illuminated the pedestal where the Master Sword lay sleeping seven years ago. Link sensed him, and looked back, seeing Shade. He approached, bearing an uncertain facial expression, not sure if Shade was a friend or foe.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time... When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples." His red eyes pierced through the distance between them, but did not hold any malicious intent. Link eased up, but did not truly understand. His fairy was motionless, listening closely. Shade felt as if it were safe to continue.

"One in a deep forest...

One on a high mountain...

One under a vast lake...

One within the house of the dead...

One inside a goddess of the sand..."

Link's fairy seemed to want to speak, but Shade cut her off, annoyed that she would interrupt.

"Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world."

This time, Link spoke. His voice seemed as though he felt overwhelmed.

"But," he said, "Who are you?"

Shade continued, as if Link had never spoken.

"This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Shade. Survivor of the Sheikah..."

"As I see you standing there, holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages..."

His fairy spoke.

"Hey!"

"One is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..."

"Hey!"

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm... Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple..."

"Hey!"

"But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should come with me... Do you understand, Link?"

"Hey!"

"To save the forest girl, you need another skill..."

"Hey!"

Shade turned his fiery gaze to the annoying fairy Link harbored.

"WHAT?"

"Listen!"

Shade stopped, and concentrated. Now he heard it, a low rumble in the distance.

_Ganondorf knows we are here… We need to leave._

"Link, listen to me now. We need to leave, lest the Evil King find us."

He nodded, and Shade ran with him out of the Temple, away from the Market, and out of the castle's city.

"Before your search, you need a mare to ride, as in the legend. Now, I am sure you know Malon of the Lon Lon Ranch?"

He nodded, "Yes, I know her; she taught me a song I used to tame a young horse named Epona."

"Good, then let us go to Lon Lon Ranch."

"There are some people in Kakariko spreading rumors that I cheated Talon out of the ranch, but… Don't be ridiculous!" Ingo said, upon questioning of the location of Talon.

_SLAP!_ Shade hit Ingo across his face with the back of his hand. Ingo got up, his knees shaking. Shaking his head, he continued:

"That guy Talon was weak! I, the hard-working Ingo, poured so much energy into this place! I don't want any strangers like you saying anything bad about me!"

_SLAP!_ Ingo sprawled out on the grass again, and when he got up to protest or threaten, Shade lifted his hand again, making Ingo shy away, but continue speaking, a bit quieter and more careful.

"Listen. The great Ganondorf recognized my obvious talents and gave the ranch to me! I will raise a fine horse and win recognition from the great Ganondorf!"

Before he could continue on one more of his rants, Shade lifted his hand again, and Ingo shut up once more, and then after a few seconds, looked at Link and spoke again.

"Say, young man, do you want to ride one of my fine horses? Pay me ten Rupees and you can ride." Link thought about it for a moment, nodded, and handed him ten Rupees. "Thank you so much! Heh heh!"

Once Link was inside the riding grounds, Ingo turned to Shade.

"Now, what can I do for you? Obviously I, the hard-working Ingo, can accommodate such a lowly peasant as you—"

_SLAP!_

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HITTING ME?" Ingo yelled from the ground, "YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT I, THE HARD-WORKING—"

Shade got down close to Ingo; his red eyes making Ingo freeze and be silent. He held him up by his collar, and spoke to him calmly.

"I," his words were like daggers to Ingo's ears, "Will tell you only once: speak out of line again, say one more thing to anger me, and you will find yourself on a pike."

Ingo had this 'I'm going to shut up and forget you' look on his face. He turned to Link, who was riding Epona like he had done it all his life.

"If you want to dismount, stop and get off." It was to Link he spoke, but he paused, and had this odd look on his face. He spoke once more, "Hey, young man! Do I know you? I just felt as though I've seen you somewhere before… Are you ready to go home so soon?"

Link shook his head, and said, "No, I want to ride."

"Tsk tsk… When your time is up, I'll kick you out of here."

Shade pulled him around and gave him a death glare, growling gently, but threateningly.

"You're getting better! How about a little race with me? One lap around the corral with that horse. Let's make a little wager, say 50 Rupees?" Ingo seemed to try to avoid a painful slap made by Shade, but still kept to his own interests. Link seemed interested.

"Sure," he said.

In a few minutes, Shade saw Ingo on a bright bay stallion and Link on Epona, just before a white line at the corral gates. Shade leaned against the stable wall, watching. Then, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He looked over, and saw Malon, more attractive than any woman he had seen, even Princess Zelda. She winked, smiled, and gave him this 'come hither' look, leading him into the stables. Shade followed.

Link hugged the corners, doing his best to keep a steady pace ahead of Ingo, who wailed on his horse constantly, bidding it to go faster. It was a close call, but Link crossed the white line first. When the two horses stopped, Ingo hopped off and began to shake violently.

"Sh-shoooot! If the great Ganondorf found out about this humiliation…" He rocked back and forth, clutching his head. "Hey, you! How about another race! If you win… You can keep… the horse!"

Malon bounced on Shade, her wet pussy lubricating his hard dick. Her voluptuous breasts bounced in rhythm with his thrusting and her bouncing, the smell of their sex filling the stables. She began hyperventilating, and began bobbing her ass quickly, making it jiggle as both she and Shade climaxed at the same time. She screamed as this happened, not in fright, but in pure ecstasy, and clawed down his chest with her nails, her body shivering in pleasure.

"Shade, that was amazing," she hummed in happiness, laying on him. "Well, we had better get out of here before Ingo finds us…"

Shade smiled, and nodded.

Ingo was right outside the corral, where the gate was that closed the corral off from the stables and ranch house. He was clutching his head and rocking again. "What's up with that horse? Is that Epona? How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose? I was going to present that horse to the great Ganondorf… But I bet it on the race and lost! Shooot!"

Shade rolled his eyes, _Great; looks like I am gonna have to slap him around a bit, huh?_

Ingo stopped, and then smiled, putting his hands behind his back.

"Hah ha hah! As I promised, I'll give the horse to you… However… I'll never let you leave this ranch!" And then he closed the gates, laughing hysterically. Shade sighed in aggravation, and raised his hand, turned it sideways, and then swung it at the back of Ingo's neck, displacing his spine for a millisecond, making him pass out.

"I warned him…" Shade shook his head, and then watched as Link and Epona sailed over the western wall. He smiled; and thought to himself, _he _is_ a bright one, after all._

Zelda paced back and forth in the room she had stayed in for seven years. Impa was gone, she hadn't told Shade yet, but she didn't know if she would ever get the chance. Shade had been gone everyday for three years, coming back every now and then to settle disputes the newcomers to Kakariko Village had, somehow just in time. Zelda didn't see Shade as a potential mate anymore, he was too incorruptible in her eyes, and he was like a god. She knew better than to idolize the Sheikah she had grown up with, the one she had a childhood crush on. He had surpassed her in many ways, more than she could count, but he had passed the point where she knew he could never come back down to Hyrule and be a mortal. He had become more than a Sheikah prince, more than a King could ever be, and he was as a deity. He was powerful enough to topple a mountain, dry an ocean, lay waste to worlds, and never break a sweat doing it. But he wasn't corrupted; so he would never do it, unless he absolutely had to.

She lay back on the bed, and closed her eyes. She wished silently that Shade would return soon.

Darkness fell; Shade felt like he was needed elsewhere, but did not want to leave Malon's side. They lay on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Mr. Ingo… He must have been tempted by evil powers… He's not really a bad person at all…" She spoke softly, and Shade exhaled silently.

"Ganondorf is strong, let's not forget that, but that Ingo was holding back so much emotion, when he was corrupted, his true feelings also came forth, allowing the Evil King's dark clutches to ensnare him deeper."

"But," she frowned, "He wouldn't have done it if Talon hadn't oppressed him so much."

"Well, it's not my place, and I think I have to go," Shade rolled over and kissed Malon on the lips, and got up, pulling his mask over his mouth and nose. He ran off, disappearing into the distance.

_Chapter 8:_

_Part Three:_

_Things Better Left Unsaid_

Link approached the Forest Temple, and was all of a sudden overcome with emotion. He remembered Saria, how they were best friends, and how she was nowhere to be found.

"The flow of time is always cruel..." Shade spoke softly, understanding Link's feelings; for he, too, was friends with Saria. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..." Link looked at him and stepped forward. "In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."

He pulled out his harp, and played a seven note tune. He replayed it, so Link could remember the notes. The latter pulled out his ocarina and played the notes. They both played then, making the Forest come alive with sound.

"You might need this," Shade tossed Link a Hookshot, and backed away. "Link... I'll see you again..."

_FLASH!_ A Deku Nut stun's Link, allowing Shade ample time to leave.

Zelda continued to look out the window. "Where is he?" She kept saying, "Will he ever return?"

"So, you did miss me," sounded a voice from behind Zelda. "I was beginning to worry."

"Shade," Zelda sighed happily, hugging him, "I was beginning to think you would never come back!"

"This is my home," Shade smiled. "Where is Impa? I have to tell her that the Hero of Time has returned!"

"That was one of the things I needed to talk to you about…" She said, and the room got cold fast. "Impa is gone."

"What?" Shade's eyes went wide.

"Impa is dead. Ganondorf came himself. He cut off her head. She is gone, Shade," Zelda began to cry. "Impa is gone…"

He had heard enough. He was done, so he left Zelda in the house, leaving her to her tears. He went to the Graveyard, where Impa's grave stood.

"Impa… How come you left me, and didn't call for me? You never asked for my help…"

_Because you have a different destiny, Shade…_

"IMPA?" Shade was confused, as if he was going insane.

_Yes, Shade… There is something I need to tell you before you leave to help the Hero of Time, _Impa said, her ghost appearing before him, _Shade, remember when you asked me who your mother was? Well… Shade, I am your mother._

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late installment of Chapter 8.5… I made a promise I would have my own personal "Blackout" to protest SOPA and PIPA. If you saw it on my profile, I was doing the Blackout until SOPA and PIPA were taken down… Much longer than the other websites and/or users doing the Blackouts. If you readers don't know, I just want you to know, I love you all. Thanks for reading my story; I have put so many personal memories in here, so many of my own stories into this one… Many from real life and my friends, others from my reactions while playing the game Ocarina of Time by myself or with friends. In many ways, this Zoran Story is my own story… In its entirety. If you haven't already, go ahead and 'like' my Facebook Page, BlackWingedAngel776's Zoran Stories. Search it, I guarantee it will be the only one.

Alright, hopefully this isn't the last Zoran Stories chapter I'll make… But if you guys like this series, leave a review. If I get twenty or more reviews, I'll continue writing this series, okay? I just don't think that writing stuff this personal is worth not many people seeing it. If you're reading this now, then you're on the list of peeps I love. If you're one of my consistent readers (Chesta1892), you are one of my favorite people in the world. Keep on keeping on bro, I love reading your reviews, and I hope more people review and recommend this story to their friends…

Now this is a challenge for you guys. If you have read this, then I want you to leave a review. Tell me what you think about this story thus far, and I want you to recommend this story to five of your friends and ask them to read and review, too! Once we hit twenty or more reviews, I will continue this story, and you will be able to see more of your favorite characters! Also, if you have a sidequest that's in OoT, mention it in your review and I will include it in the next chapter! I bid you good reading, and have fun!

BWA776


	11. Chapter 9

Zoran Stories:

To Love a Princess

By

BlackWingedAngel776

Disclaimer:

Due to the legal crap that would get me sued until I never get any cash till 5192, I have been instructed to inform you, the reader, that this story originates from the Legend of Zelda series, and that I own nothing but this story, and the OC's that are in the story. Princess Ruto and King Zora are both characters owned by the creators of Zelda. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

_Special Thanks To:_

_XxWhiteWingedWarHorsexX, CC., Calluna Rose, crystalshapedheart90, Caleb, YouKnowWhoIAm, Anonymous (2), KillerWolf2351, and HappyMaskSalesman._

_Chapter 9:_

_Part One:_

_Impa's Death_

Shade stood in front of Impa's grave, her ghost floating above it. He couldn't believe what he had heard; was Impa really his mother? He could understand now why Impa was there for him all those years. Only one question remained: why didn't Impa tell him? Why wait all these years to tell him? He had to ask.

"Impa," he stopped himself, "I mean, Mom…"

Impa smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Why did you wait to tell me that you were my mother? Why now?"

_Because now that I am gone, I have to tell you this: Now that you know, you have to fight Ganondorf. You have to kill him. On the Hero of Time's journey, you must protect Link. Ganondorf will try and make you stray from that path. You have to do everything you can to keep Link safe. When the time comes, you will have the chance to fight and kill Ganondorf. Do you understand, my son?_

"Yes, mother…" Shade looked up, and closed his eyes. "How did you die?"

_Rather than telling you,_ She spoke, _why don't I show you?_

_Rain pelted heavily on the window; a song played from an unknown source. Although Shade had never heard it, somehow he got the idea that the song was called the Song of Healing. Then, before Shade could identify why he believed the song was called the Song of Healing, things began to happen. The sound of fighting came from outside. Impa stood up, and walked to the window._

"_Zelda, hide! This place is not safe anymore—" Impa began, but the last word was cut off by the noise of the door being broken down._

_A large, dark figure walked through the doorway, shrouded in shadow. _

"_Step aside; this time, I come for you, Impa. You will die, and will never fulfill your role as the Shadow Temple Guardian."_

"_No!" Zelda came between them, only to be swatted aside with the flick of Ganondorf's wrist. Impa stood tall, unafraid of the man._

_He smiled. "Now, you will taste the blade that slit your precious King's throat," sneering, he stepped forward. "Let it be done; you cannot fight me."_

"_No," Impa agreed, "But I know who can."_

"_The Hero of Time cannot last in a fight against me," he laughed, "Nor can your son!"_

"_So you knew," Impa frowned, "How did you know?"_

"_Because I killed his father myself," the King of Thieves laughed loudly, "And now I will kill you. Once I am done with you, and the Hero of Time, I will come for Zelda. Then Shade will be nothing. He will fall to my powers."_

"_Shade could kill you easily," Impa spat, "And you cannot fathom his power, or the Hero of Time's power!"_

"_Those shall be your last words!" Ganondorf stuck his knife deep into Impa's stomach._

"_Mark… my… words," Impa coughed up blood, "You… will… die…"_

_Shade couldn't move, he couldn't help his mother. He had to watch his mother die right before his eyes. Something snapped inside him, and he could never forgive Ganondorf. He had killed his King; he had killed his mother; and had killed his father as well. He couldn't hold back the rage he harbored for Ganondorf. He would draw out his death. He would make sure Ganondorf bled every drop owed from the ones he killed._

_Now do you see, _Impa said, _you were meant to kill Ganondorf in my honor? But, you must protect Link in his quest as well. Now, my son, go! Go forth and save Hyrule!_

That music echoed in his mind; for some reason, that song he heard in Impa's memories held some significance. He had a feeling he would be hearing that song a lot more. A voice trailed into his mind when that song resounded:

_You shouldn't have done that…_

Shade shook his head, and set off. By now, Link would have been back at the Zora's Domain. Then it hit him: he needed to find Ruto and make sure she was okay! He rushed out of Kakariko Village, and almost fell down the stairway leading to Hyrule Fields.

He ran full-tilt, speeding across the fields. He dodged Poe; he narrowly dodged a few trees; and jumped over the river leading to Zora's Domain. When he arrived at Zora's Domain, he realized that the entire cave was frozen over. In the back of his mind, he heard that song that seemed to haunt him. He thought about his choice to be a Sheikah instead of a Zoran Prince, and the words he heard earlier echoed again:

_You shouldn't have done that…_

Shade shook his head again; there is no way he is losing his mind. He walked up to the Royal Chambers, and saw the King Zora, frozen in red ice. He didn't see any Zora in the area, and that bothered him. He headed out to the Zora's Fountain, expecting to see Jabbu-Jabbu, but no dice. Something had happened to him, along with the other Zora. He looked over to a cave opening across the lake, and made his way over there.

Shade was deep inside the Ice Cavern when he heard a noise. He turned around to see Link approach.

"We meet again, Link..." Shade spoke with purpose. "If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time... This is all there is... With one exception," Shade motioned around him, "the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet... I managed to rescue the water princess from under the ice, but... she left to head for the Water Temple..." Link seemed shocked. His fairy tried to speak, but Shade cut her off.

"This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt..." He paused, thinking about the Princess and then began again. "If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple."

Link spoke.

"I do plan on saving the Zoras," Link spoke, and then pulled out his ocarina. Shade drew out his harp. Then he spoke once more:  
>"Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself."<p>

He played five simple notes, and Link played it exactly. _He is getting better._

"Link," Shade spoke, "I will be seeing you later."

Shade jumped from a small groove in the ceiling, landing by Link. Navi spoke in a hushed tone.

"Link, be careful," she warned, "This water isn't natural."

"Link, there!" Shade pointed behind Link, and launched at the water creature. He smacked the small ball-shaped object out of the water, and Navi yelled:

"Link, hit that ball!" Link reacted, slashing at it. Shade broke through growing tendrils of water reaching for the Hero of Time. The ball retreated, and grew into a gigantic being, made of water. Shade looked at Link.

"Use your hookshot," Shade spoke, "Bring that ball to you, I will handle the conjurations."

Link nodded, and brought forward the ball. Shade leapt for the monster made of liquid; both of them fought with all their might.

After fighting off the water creature for a couple minutes, Shade began to tire. Shade dropped his guard, and got caught. The voice came back:

_You shouldn't have done that…_

"Link!" Shade yelled for his comrade, and then the water dissipated. He fell ten feet, and landed on his feet. Link jumped down, and Shade focused his magic to transport himself out of the dungeon. Link had business with the Sages.

"Mother… What is this song, who is this person I am hearing? Why won't it stop?"

He closed his eyes, and a flash of a sort-of familiar face in a green tunic burnt itself in his head.

_Ben is getting lonely…_

Shade screamed, "I WILL _NOT_ FALL FOR THIS MADNESS!" He clenched his fist, and an explosion of fire came from his feet, but it did not burn as fire, it acted as wind, blowing everything back slightly.

Link dropped from the sky, and landed gracefully on the pedestal of the Water Temple's warp pad.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake... Link, you did it," Shade smiled, yet it was left unseen from his veil.

"Did Ruto want to thank me? I see... We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too, won't we?"

"Look at that, Link... Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."

Link spoke to him, a sound of concern in his voice, "But you _did_ help as well," he looked out to the lake, "I don't know if I could have beaten that creature if you hadn't helped."

"One of these days, I will be more of a help," Shade paused, feeling pained, "One of these days, Ganondorf will pay."

"Of course," Navi piped up, "We all want Ganondorf to pay for what he did."

"You do not feel what I feel," Shade spoke, "He killed the King, he killed my mother, he killed my father, and he killed my friends. There is no penance harsh enough for him to pay but a slow and painful death. And I will have to do it."

Link nodded, and they set out once more.

_Chapter 9:_

_Part Two:_

_BEN_

They made their way to the Shadow Temple, keeping silent along the way. Navi would occasionally speak, and every time she did, Shade wanted to smack her. But Link made her silent as soon as he could, so it was bearable for the most part.

As they approached the entrance to the Shadow Temple, Shade noticed a room full of unlit lamps and a pedestal in the middle. He motioned for Link to stand aside and stepped up onto the pedestal.

He connected his hands, and yelled as he slammed them down onto the ground, summoning Din's Fire. In a flash, all of the lamps were lit. Link looked surprised. Shade led the way deep into the Shadow Temple. Within minutes, they were at this gigantic door, leading to where Shade knew a monstrous creature resided. He unsealed the door, but was interrupted in opening it by forty Stalfos landing behind them.

"Link," Shade spoke calmly, "Go ahead and fight the monster. I will deal with these pipsqueaks."

Link nodded, and left Shade alone. The latter turned to the Stalfos, and struck a fighting pose, but they did not move. One stood forward and was drawn aback by a blinding light.

_Shade, _a familiar voice came from the light, _I must tell you a grave truth I just found out,_ Impa's figure formed from the light ball.

"Yes, mother?"

_You were meant to be the Hero, the one to kill Ganondorf. The Hero of Time will get in your way; he will try to get between you and your quarry. Ganondorf is yours to kill, not his. When the Hero of Time gets in your way, it will be your job to take him down._

"Mother, are you sure?"

_More sure than ever, my son._

"Then your wish is my command."

Something didn't feel right about that. Shade had a feeling that what his mother said was odd, but if she said that he was the one to kill Ganondorf, then he would do so, more than happily.

Shade thought about this. _Link hasn't shown me any ill will yet, so I do not see any reason to take him out yet,_ he thought, _but when the time comes, and if he gets in my way, I will not hesitate. Ganondorf is my prey._

_Ganondorf is my prey._

And then,

_You shouldn't have done that…_

FLASH!

_Shade looked around, and noticed he was in an open field in some place that looked oddly like the Lost Woods. He got up, and walked towards a hollowed out log, and walked through it, to see platforms he had to jump to in order to get to the second hollowed out log resting on a ledge. He jumped nimbly from platform to platform, and walked through the opening. All of a sudden, he came up short on footing, and his stomach leapt into his throat. He fell for what seemed like forever. THUMP! He landed on a Deku Flower, and shook off the feeling of acrophobia. He looked across this underground pond that sat between the flower he sat on and the exit, and saw a Skull Kid. At first, he looked like a normal Skull Kid, but there was this odd mask that he wore, it seemed to look through him. He laughed, and it seemed to echo through his soul. _

_He spoke an odd language, and while he spoke, the lights seemed to flicker, but at the same time did not. He spoke again, but Shade understood him this time._

"_Aww, boo-hoo. Why the sad face?" He laughed again, his eyes piercing through Shade's very being. "I just thought I'd have a little fun with you…"_

_His mask shook and glowed, as if lightning or some form of powerful magic coursed through it. Shade couldn't look away from this face, and a flash of another, smiling deviously, the face of one he knew quite well: the Happy Mask Salesman. Then, he was surrounded by Deku Scrubs, and they all seemed angry, making a clickity-clack noise. Shade broke away from the group, running and holding his head, a fierce pain shooting through it._

_He opened his eyes again, and looked into the mirror-like surface of the pond, and saw someone that was not him. He screamed._

_He ran to the Skull Kid, screaming in anger, but one of the two fairies the Skull Kid had attacked him. It knocked him down, and the Skull Kid left._

"_S-s… Sis!" The second fairy yelled to the one that attacked him, but the door cut off its call as it closed on the fairy's face._

"_Whoa, whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me! Can't you see, I am still here!" The first fairy called, hitting against the door. Then it turned around. "You!" it flew to him, "If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother! Well don't just sit there, stupid boy, do something!"_

_Shade looked at the fairy, shook his head, and pulled out his harp. There was no reason why he did, but something just felt right. He played a seven note song, and then there was a pain in his head, then everything went black._

You shouldn't have done that…

_Shade became frightened._

_He opened his eyes; he was in an underground cavern that usually held a chest with some sort of treasure in it, but he wasn't sure how he got there. _That music! _Shade thought, hearing that haunting sound of the Song of Healing playing in the background. There was only one problem; it sounded distorted, as if the song was playing backwards, although it wasn't. He went up to the Gossip Stone that sat in the room, and it spoke to him:_

"_You shouldn't have done that…"_

_He ran out of the room, afraid for his life._

_He appeared in a familiar place: the Hyrule Castle grounds, and saw Kaepora Gaebora. He spoke with the same voice that the Gossip Stone and that mental voice had._

"_You shouldn't have done that…"_

_Shade seemed to have been sucked into space, but appeared in the Market's Happy Mask Shop. The salesman wasn't there, but there was a man standing in there. Shade tried to speak to him, but the man spoke first._

"_You shouldn't have done that…"_

_He crossed to the bulletin board that was to the left of the front desk, hoping it would provide some information as to where he was, but all he read was:_

You shouldn't have done that…

_He froze, feeling a cold, dark presence somewhere close to him._

"_WATCH OUT!"_

_A terrifying sound followed, and then the voice returned._

BEN is getting lonely…

_Silence. A large field appeared before him, but one gigantic tree rested on a lone hill. Shade saw that as his destination. He rushed to it, and found the tree void of any person he had any knowledge of. He looked around, and froze again. That previous feeling was back, but it felt like someone was behind him. The music began once more, and when Shade turned around, he saw this figure that looked oddly like child Link standing there, but there was something off. His stance, his facial features… It was creepy. Shade was scared. He blinked; and when he opened his eyes again, that figure was closer. Shade realized this was a statue, but it did not take away his fear. Shade found himself focusing on it, and then a flash of the Happy Mask Salesman came to his mind, with this demented and devious smile, almost like a snarl, on his face. Shade screamed once more._

You will be given one last chance… Back to where it all began…

Come play with us.

_Shade was truly afraid._


End file.
